A New Sayian
by Valkyrie4
Summary: *COMPLETE* Vegeta is haunted by dreams of one person. Who is it and what do the dreams mean? ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!!
1. A Reoccurring Dream

A New Sayian  
Chapter 1: A Reoccurring Dream  
  
(A/N: This is my first DBZ fic, I hope I do the characters justice. I do not own DBZ or any of its characters I do not own Cheena, Miyuki, Risika or Chico.)  
  
Vegeta woke and sat up quickly. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Moonlight poured in through the bedroom window and cascaded over him. Vegeta looked at the digital clock on his bedside cabinet. It read: 02:38am. He pulled the sheets off him and went into the bathroom, managing not to wake Bulma. Walking up to the sink, Vegeta turned the cold tap on. He cupped his hands under the water flow. As soon as his hands were full, he splashed the water all over his face and neck. He looked into the mirror above the sink and sighed. His face was red and water dripped off his chin.  
  
* What's happening to me? Am I weakening? * Vegeta thought to himself. It was nearly a year ago when he started having dreams, or nightmares. He wouldn't tell anyone about them, or that he had dreams at all.  
  
* Am I becoming like a worthless human? Or like that idiot Kakarot? * He thought. Vegeta smirked when he thought of Goku. He had become a real family man. As well as looking after: Chi-Chi, Goten, Cheena, Chico and Risika. Uub dropped in now and again to train with Goku. And Gohan, Videl and Pan also dropped in now and again. Vegeta revelled in the fact that he only had to look after Bulma, Bra and Trunks, and Goku had at least five different people to look after at any one time. He walked back into the bedroom. As well as moonlight, the city lights also illuminated some of the room. Vegeta opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. He quickly put them on and walked downstairs, hands in pockets. He walked slowly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He picked up a bottle of Budweiser and stared at it.  
  
"What does this stuff taste like? Bulma's always drinking it and I've caught Trunks and Bra drinking it a few times as well, they looked like they were trying to hide it." He said to himself. Not knowing how to take off the bottle-cap, Vegeta just snapped the neck of the bottle off.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled as the beer flowed freely from the bottle. It ran over his hand and splashed to the floor. He remembered that he had to keep quiet or else he would wake Bulma, Trunks and Bra. He quickly took a swig and spat it back out.  
  
"GAH! This crud is disgusting!" He yelled quietly. Vegeta threw the bottle and its neck in the bin. He left the puddle of Budweiser on the floor and went to the back garden. Living in Capsule Corps was nice, but it was noisy because the city was always busy with cars and drunken men and women singing in the streets. He took off towards the sky. Vegeta always went for a fly after he work up from a nightmare. But he always made sure he was back before Bulma, Trunks and Bra woke up. He closed his eyes and felt the wind go through his hair and over his face. He didn't look where he was going. He just went where he felt it was right. The cool air soothed his hot face. Vegeta never knew where he was going on these flights. He just flew and thought about what he had dreamed about. He found that thinking about you're dreams can help you find out more about yourself. He landed on a mountain, sat on the edge and looked over at the city.  
  
"I need to stop the infernal dreams! I can't go on like this!" He yelled at the top of his voice. His words echoed throughout the surrounding mountains. He lay down on his back, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Vegeta opened his eyes just as little droplets of water dropped into his face.  
  
"Grrrrr! Better get back before the woman moans about me coming home wet." He grumbled to himself. Vegeta got up and flew home.  
  
(A/N: This is just a test chapter. If you would like to see more, tell me PLEASE! I have said there is a twist in it, but you will have to wait for it.) 


	2. Argument

A New Sayian  
Chapter 2: Argument  
  
(A/N: I hope you enjoy! I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I also do NOT own Cheena, Miyuki, Risika or Chico.)  
  
Vegeta flew in through his bedroom window. Bulma wasn't in her bed. The sheets were pushed down to the bottom of the bed and the bedroom door was wide open. The sun was just rising and the red light shone into the room through the large windows. He slowly walked through the door and into the hallway. Trunks was leaning up against the wall by the bathroom door with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a navy-blue muscle-shirt and black sweatpants. He looked at Vegeta through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mom is really pissed at you dad." He said. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that boy!" He growled in a low tone. Trunks looked away and muttered something Just then, Bra stepped out of the bathroom. She gave Vegeta a dirty look and walked into her room, slamming the door. Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Why can't that man clean up after himself!? Grrrr! He makes me so mad!" Bulma yelled as she mopped up the Budweiser off the kitchen floor. Vegeta stood in the kitchen doorway, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I can clean up, I just don't because it's a woman's job." Vegeta said. Bulma turned sharply and glared at him.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he went into the living room. He sat down on the settee and switched the T.V on. He began to flick through the channels.  
  
"I went for a fly, not that it's any of you're business!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"It is my business! You've been taking off in secret for months now! Where do you go!? Do you know what its like!? Having to wake up every morning and wonder if you'll come home to us!? No, you wouldn't. Since you don't think about how others feel!" Vegeta turned his head to look at his wife.  
  
"I go up to the mountains! Ok!? Happy!? I go up to the mountains to think!" He yelled. Not getting up from the settee.  
  
"No, I'm not happy! Why don't you tell me you're going!? How am I supposed to know that you're not having an affair!?" Bulma snapped. Vegeta growled and frowned at her.  
  
"For you're information, woman! I'm not having an affair! I just go up to the mountains and think, that's all, nothing more!" He snapped back.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me where you were going before!?" Bulma spat. She put her hands on her hips and smirked. Vegeta just sighed and turned back to the T.V. Bulma's smirk disappeared while she waited for Vegeta's response, which wasn't going to come very soon.  
  
"I knew it! You ARE having an affair!" Bulma yelled as tears formed in her eyes. Vegeta just ignored her. Bulma was shaking with anger. She threw the mop at Vegeta. He caught it without taking his eyes off the T.V.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that woman." He said. Bulma's temper had reached boiling point.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE ATTITUDE! OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" She screamed. Trunks and Bra ran to the stairs to see what was going on. They saw and heard Bulma scream at Vegeta.  
  
"FINE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FAMILY! NO-ONE HERE TREATS ME WITH RESPECT!" Vegeta screamed back. He stormed out the front door, ripping it off its hinges. Tears ran down Bulma's cheeks as she watched him leave.  
  
"Way to go mom!" Bra cheered from the top of the stairs. Bulma jumped, she didn't know they were there.  
  
"You heard all that?" She asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yep, every single amplified word." Trunks replied. They hurried down the stairs and rushed over to Bulma. They hugged her while she sobbed into Trunks' shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was flying over the city when something hit him. He had no place to stay! But then he smirked when he remembered a certain, softhearted Sayian.  
  
"That fool Kakarot will give me a bed for the night." He said to himself before setting off towards the Son residence.  
  
"Get here now Cheese-face!" Goten yelled as he chased Cheena around the house.  
  
"Catch me Goat-head!" Cheena yelled back as she ran. She was wearing her usual blue short sleeve belly shirt, black low rider flare trousers and black and blue boots. Goten was wearing blue tracksuit trousers and an orange t-shirt with white trainers.  
  
"Kids, if you're going play, do it outside!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. Goku came down the stairs, yawning, he went over to Chi-Chi and hugged her from behind. He was wearing his orange gi uniform and dark blue undershirt, and Chi-Chi was wearing her traditional purple kimono. She turned around and hugged him back.  
  
"How are you this fine morning?" He asked before giving Chi-Chi a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and kissed her back. Before she had a chance to reply, Goten and Cheena burst back in through the front door. They looked at their parents with blank expressions.  
  
"Ok, ok, break it up! It's bad enough I have to suffer Cheena and Trunks doing that, not you two as well!" Goten whined. Cheena punched him in the arm and laughed.  
  
"What about you and Miyuki? Aren't you two like that as well?" Cheena asked with a smirk on her face. Goten went red and growled. Chico walked into the living room wearing the same gi uniform as Goku, the blue undershirt stopped at her elbows, she wore her hair like Cheena's. Chico sighed as she watched Cheena and Goten argue.  
  
"I'm the youngest, but I'm more mature than both of you put together." She sighed. Cheena and Goten looked at her, then at each other.  
  
"Listen Cheese-o! Be quiet and go play with you're dolls or something!" Goten snapped. Cheena frowned and slapped Goten on the back of the head.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that Goat-boy! You know she hates that!" She yelled. Goten rubbed the back of his head and growled. He was about to answer when Chi-Chi cut him off.  
  
"Goten! Stop picking on Chico! Chico, you go finish you're studying in you're room." She ordered. Goten sighed while Chico protested.  
  
"Mom! I'm on a break! I've been studying for hours!" She moaned. Chi-Chi spun around and glared at her. Goku saw the look on her face and backed off a few steps.  
  
"Are you arguing with me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Chico shook her head quickly and ran back upstairs.  
  
"Where's Risika?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject. Cheena and Goten shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"She went into town with Gohan, Videl and Pan to look for something." Chi- Chi answered. Just then, there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Cheena yelled before running to the door, she stopped and opened it slowly. Vegeta stood there, arms folded with his usual frown.  
  
"Hey! V-man! What brings you here?" Cheena said happily. She knew calling him 'V-man' annoyed him.  
  
"Don't call me that runt! Where's you're idiot of a father?" Vegeta snapped. Cheena smirked and thought up a cocky response.  
  
"Well, if you're going to talk to me in that way V-man, I wont tell you where dad is." Cheena began to close the door, but Vegeta put his foot in the way and growled.  
  
"Ok, Cheena, where is Kakarot?" Vegeta replied sarcastically. Cheena smirked and opened the door. Goku came to the door to see who it was. He was surprised to see Vegeta standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"The woman has thrown me out of the house." Was Vegeta's answer.  
  
"And I suppose you want to stay here?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I guess you can stay a few nights. You can sleep downstairs on the settee." Goku said as he stepped out of the way to let Vegeta in.  
  
"Chi, We have a guest for a few days." Goku said as he closed the door. Chi- Chi walked out of the kitchen to see who it was. Her face dropped as she saw Vegeta stand in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Goku, can I speak with you for a moment?" She said. She grabbed Goku by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Ow! Chi, Let go!" Goku whined. Chi-Chi let him go and frowned.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Inviting friends over without asking me? And of all the people! Vegeta? You know none of us can get along with him, not even you!" Chi-Chi yelled quietly.  
  
"But Chi, Bulma kicked him out and he's got no-where to stay. It wont be for long. Please, just a few days." Goku protested. Chi-Chi murmured to herself and nodded.  
  
"Ok, he can stay. For two days, then he's out." She sighed. Goku smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks Chi!" He said before going off to tell Vegeta.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Will Bulma take Vegeta back? What will happen to Vegeta while he stays at the Son household? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	3. Explanations

A New Sayian  
Chapter 3: Explanations  
  
(A/N: I hope you enjoy! I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I also do NOT own Cheena, Miyuki, Risika or Chico.)  
  
"I was sitting there!" Goten yelled at Cheena, who sat in her chair by the dinner table grinning at him.  
  
"You weren't sitting here when I got here." Cheena replied. Goten was about to respond when Chi-Chi interrupted.  
  
"Goten, it's just a seat. I can't believe you're being so childish." She said. Goten looked at her, mouth wide open. Cheena laughed out loud, but stopped when Chi-Chi glared at her.  
  
* I'm being childish? Cheena's the one who stole my seat purely from the fact that I had it! * Goten yelled in his head. He closed his mouth, sighed and sat next to Chico.  
  
"I wonder what time Risika will be back." Cheena said before she began to eat.  
  
"She called earlier to sat she'll be back at tea-time." Chi-Chi said as she ate her food quietly. The others were cramming as much food in their mouths as they could, including Vegeta.  
  
"Finished!" Cheena said as she got up from the table. She took her plate to the sink and dumped it there. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Cheena ran over to answer it.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Why are you here?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Trunks smiled as he hugged her back.  
  
"Can't I Call at the house of my fiancée?" He asked playfully. Cheena sighed as she looked at him.  
  
"Of course you can, I just thought there was a reason for you to be here, other than to see me." Cheena replied. Trunks stepped into the house. He saw Vegeta and stared at him.  
  
"Why is he here?" Trunks whispered to Cheena. Cheena looked at him then at Vegeta and back to Trunks.  
  
"Didn't you're mom tell you? She kicked him out today." Cheena said. Trunks looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah, I knew. I was in the room when she accused him of having an affair and threw him out." He explained. Cheena's mouth flew open in disbelief.  
  
"Vegeta? Having an affair? No, not even he would go that low.......would he?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "The evidence is stacked against him. For nearly a year now, he's been taking off at night without telling us. He says he goes to the mountains to think, but we all know that's not where he goes." He explained. Cheena nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"So where does he go?" Cheena asked.  
  
"We don't know, but my mom believes he's having an affair. And if he's not, the fact that he's been going off in secret has pissed us all off. I mean, what could he be hiding apart from another relationship?" Trunks asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what are you doing here?" Goku asked as he walked over to them. Vegeta hadn't looked up once from his plate.  
  
"Just here to see Cheena." He answered. Goku saw that Trunks was a little angry by something.  
  
"I might sound out of place saying this, but are you ok? You look like you've seen something you didn't really want to see." Goku asked. Trunks looked at him and sighed.  
  
"You have no idea." Trunks said before following Cheena up to her room. Goku went back to the table to clear his plates and dump them in the sink. He noticed Vegeta had stopped eating, but there was still food on his plate.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's up with Trunks? I mean he didn't even say hi to you." Goku asked. Vegeta growled and slammed his fist on the table, causing the plates to jump, including Goten, Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
"None of you're damn business Kakarot!" He yelled. Chi-Chi glared at him and stood up as well.  
  
"Uh-oh, I better leave." Goten said to himself. He quickly crammed his mouth with as much food as he could before slipping away and out the front door.  
  
"How dare you speak to Goku like that? We give you a room for a few nights, and when we ask you what's wrong, you yell at us for no good reason! Either tell us what's up or you can get out!" Chi-Chi yelled at him. Vegeta growled at sat back down. He knew that Chi-Chi would carry out that threat and that Goku wouldn't go against her decision. Vegeta frowned and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"The woman has thrown me out of the house, she's accusing me of having an affair. Which is a lie. She's turned Trunks and Bra against me. That's why he didn't look too happy to see me here." He explained quickly. Both Chi- Chi and Goku stared at him. Even they knew he wasn't capable of an affair.  
  
"Why is she accusing you of having an affair?" Chi-Chi asked, sitting back down.  
  
"I've been going for midnight flights nearly every night for the past year. I go up to the mountains overlooking the city and think." Vegeta replied, still frowning.  
  
"Did you tell Bulma that?" Goku asked. Vegeta only nodded his head.  
  
"Did you tell her what you think about?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"What's with the questions!? Can't a man have a few secrets?" Vegeta yelled before getting up.  
  
"Not if those secrets destroy a marriage and a man's relationship with his kids." Goku replied. Vegeta mumbled under his breath and walked out of the house.  
  
"That man is so irritating." Chi-Chi said as she cleared away hers and Vegeta's plates.  
  
"Yeah but that's him for you." Goku replied. He went upstairs and knocked on Cheena's door.  
  
"Come in!" Cheena said. She was lying on her bed, Trunks was sitting next to her. Goku walked in and leant against Cheena's computer desk.  
  
"Hey Che, hey Trunks. You're father just told us what happened. Are you sure he's having an affair? I mean not even Vegeta would do that, he respects you're mother more than you think he does. He wouldn't stoop so low." Goku said. Trunks snorted and looked out the window.  
  
"You don't know him like we do Goku. He ignores us all, he wouldn't even look at my mom when she was yelling at him earlier." He said quietly. Goku sighed.  
  
"Maybe, but he loves you all. When Cell nearly killed you're future self, he flipped. He turned USSJ and blew Cell to kingdom come. He nearly destroyed the Earth in doing so. And when he self-destructed to destroy Buu, he did it for you and Bulma. It was his way of making sure you were safe. He'd do anything for you, and he wouldn't cheat on Bulma. He'd consider it as an offence to himself that he'd cheat on her with a weak earth-woman. And Bulma is no way near weak. That's why he fell in love with her." Goku explained. Trunks sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you're right Goku, but we won't find out for sure until he grows up and tells us exactly what's been going on." He said. Goku nodded his head and left the room.  
  
* What the hell gives them the right to ask me all those questions? I feel like my life is one big T.V show and that everyone HAS to know what's wrong when something happens. * Vegeta thought to himself as he flew through the air over the country that surrounded the Son residence.  
  
"Cheena! Miyuki's here!" Chi-Chi yelled up the stairs. Cheena ran down as fast as she could. Miyuki was sitting in the living room with Goten. She stood when Cheena and Trunks reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Why didn't you come up?" Cheena asked. Miyuki looked at Goten and sighed.  
  
"We saw Vegeta flying over the forest just now. Goten flew up and asked him what was wrong. Vegeta went nuts on him, yelling stuff about affairs and women and questions." She explained. Cheena sighed and shook her head.  
  
"When will that man learn that you can't go through this life without talking about you're feelings? He's as stubborn as a mule and just as ugly." Cheena joked. She, Trunks, Miyuki and Goten burst out with laughter.  
  
Vegeta landed on the mountain he usually goes to after his dreams. He lay down on the grass and looked into the sky.  
  
"Why did things have to complicate further? I'm not used to adjusting to situations that are not in battle." He said to himself. He closed his eyes and thought of his dream. After what felt like hours, he opened his eyes again. The sun was beginning to set. There was a chill in the air that even Vegeta felt.  
  
"Humph! I better get back otherwise Kakarot's woman would whine like she normally does." Vegeta said to himself as he got up. He flew back to the Son household. As he landed on the porch, he heard arguing inside. Vegeta sighed and walked in.  
  
"Cheat!" Chico accused Risika. Risika looked around with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who? Me? I'm no cheater." She said, giving everyone an innocent look. Chico snorted and pointed at the two dice that lay on the game board.  
  
"Those dice said eight, you moved nine spaces just so you could have an extra go. And when we went to say that you moved an extra space, you picked the dice up so we couldn't prove that you cheated!" Chico yelled. Risika held up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Ok, ok. Jeez, it's just a game Chico, no need to go nuts." She said as she moved her piece back one space. Risika, Chico, Cheena and Goten sat on the floor in the living room playing a board game while Goku and Chi-Chi sat on the settee watching T.V. Vegeta walked in and sat in the chair next to the settee. Goku and Chi-Chi looked at him and then back to the T.V.  
  
"Where do I sleep tonight Kakarot?" Vegeta asked without even looking at them.  
  
"Down here, if you don't mind. We don't have a spare bedroom." Goku replied. Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement.  
  
"As long as it's not a park bench, I don't care." He said. Goku chuckled and shook his head.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will have the rather strange twist in the plot.) 


	4. Coming Clean

A New Sayian  
Chapter 4: Coming Clean  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoy! I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I also do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. If the twist spoils the storyline, tell me.)  
  
"ARGH!" Vegeta yelled. He fell off the settee in a fit of sweat, taking his sheet with him. He felt like he was on fire. The sheet he was using was soaked with sweat, so was the settee he was lying on. He was breathing heavily and rapidly, as if he had just been holding his breath. He pulled the sheet off him and sat on the edge of the settee. He was wearing just his boxer shorts. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He walked up to the sink and turned the cold tap on. He cupped his hands under the flow and splashed the ice-cold water over his hot face. He dried his hands and face with a tea towel and threw that next to the washing machine. He put on his grey sweatpants and blue t-shirt. Vegeta went to the front door and opened it slowly, as not to wake anyone. He was about to slip out when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see Goku standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had heard Vegeta yell.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. Vegeta growled in a low tone.  
  
"I'm just going for a fly, if that's alright with you Kakarot." He replied. Goku grinned and unfolded his arms. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
  
"Yeah, its ok with me Vegeta, just make sure you're here before breakfast." Goku said as he rummaged through the fridge for a midnight snack. Vegeta smirked and went outside, he closed the door and took off. He flew through the air towards Capsule Corps. All the while thinking about his dream. Over the past few months, his dreams had become more and more vivid, but tonight's dream was the most vivid of them all.  
  
"What do these dreams mean? He shouldn't haunt me like this! I only saw him once! How can one man affect me like this? Are my dreams his way of saying he's alive? I must find out!" Vegeta yelled to himself as he flew through the sky. He stopped at Capsule Corps. Hovering down at his and Bulma's bedroom window, he looked inside to see Bulma fast asleep, half covered by her sheets. Vegeta smiled to himself as he watched Bulma toss and turn in her sleep.  
  
* Why can't I express my feelings to her in the way she wants me to? But I guess that's how I am. I must deal with my problems on my own. No one can help me, nor would they want to. * He thought. He floated away from the window and went to the mountains. He lay on the grass and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he realised that lying down wouldn't get rid of his frustration. He decided to vent it against a tree. He flew above the forest looking for thickest tree he could find. He found a big Redwood tree and punched it as hard as he could. The tree immediately snapped in half and flew across the forest, taking several other trees with it. Vegeta growled and stuck his hands out in front of him, palms facing outwards, he connected the bottom of both palms together and started to power up. He turned SSJ, then SSJ2. His golden aura flickered violently around him. A yellow ball of ki energy formed in front of his hands.  
  
* Why is he haunting me!? He was exiled long ago, even if he was alive, he would be no match for me! * He yelled mentally. The more he thought about this man who haunted him in his sleep, the angrier he got. And the angrier he got, the more power he was able to put into the blast he was forming. He prepared to fire.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled. The ball of energy shot out in a massive beam of yellow light. It ripped through the forest, destroying every tree in its path. Even though it didn't touch the ground, it still ripped up a path of earth that followed the blast all the way until it smashed into a mountain. Vegeta continued to pump energy into the blast. The mountain exploded, causing the earth to shake. Back in the Son residence, everyone felt Vegeta's ki as well as the explosion.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Cheena yelled as she ran out of her room, struggling with a dressing gown. Goten, Chico and Risika ran out of their rooms too.  
  
"I don't know.......it feels like Vegeta. Whatever's happened, it's really pissed him off." Goten replied. The others nodded. Chi-Chi ran out of her room in a panic, she was struggling with her dressing gown too.  
  
"What was that? Where's Goku?" She said frantically. The others looked at her then at each other.  
  
"Vegeta's angry for some reason, and we don't know where dad is." Risika replied. Just then, Goku came up the stairs.  
  
"Dad, are you're ears burning?" Cheena asked. Goku just gave everyone a serious look.  
  
"Vegeta's ripping up the forest by the city, I'm not going to go see what's wrong because by the looks of things, he'll rip my head off before I get a chance to go Super Sayian." Goku said. Everyone just looked at each other then at him.  
  
"How do you know he's ripping up the forest by the city dad?" Chico asked.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Goku replied. He motioned for the others to follow him. They all went outside. Goku pointed at a bright yellow light that was coming from behind the city. Even at that distance, it was still clear to see. Goku picked up Chi-Chi and flew straight up into the air. Goten, Cheena, Chico and Risika followed. They flew for a few minutes and stopped. They could see the city, and a bright yellow light in the middle of the forest behind it. They followed the light up to the mountain, half of it was gone, but Vegeta was intent on destroying it completely.  
  
"I wonder what could be wrong, apart from Bulma throwing him out and accusing him of having an affair." Chi-Chi said. Goku shrugged and floated back down to the ground. He put Chi-Chi back down and they went back into the house.  
  
Back in the forest, Vegeta had nearly used up all of his energy. He stopped the blast and returned to his normal state, he had exhausted himself. He collapsed on his back and fell asleep. Vegeta woke up to the feeling of rain splashing on his face. It was nearly sunrise, and it was pouring.  
  
"Shit, if Kakarot's woman is as whiney as mine, I better get back now." He said to himself. He got up and flew off towards the Son house. When he got there, he was dripping wet. He opened the front door and was about to walk in when he saw Goku standing in his way.  
  
"Out of my way Kakarot! I need to get changed!" Vegeta growled. Goku stood his ground and shook his head.  
  
"If I let you in this house, with you dripping like that, it will be the end for both of us. Strip off there, I'll get you some spare clothes." Goku said before he walked upstairs to get some clothes for Vegeta. Vegeta grumbled to himself as he took his clothes off and dumped them on the doorstep. Goku came back down with a towel and a spare gi. He threw Vegeta the towel and put the gi on the chair in the living room. Vegeta started to dry himself. When he finished, he picked up the gi. It was exactly like Goku's. Vegeta looked at it, and then at Goku.  
  
"I am not wearing this Kakarot." He said.  
  
"Why not? C'mon, you'd look good in it." Goku replied, grinning.  
  
"How can I look good in it if I'll look like you? Besides, it's too big." Vegeta said as he put it back down. Goku shook his head and picked the gi back up.  
  
"It's not too big, it's one of Goten's old gi's." Goku replied. Vegeta growled and grabbed the gi. He put it on and folded his arms across his chest. Goku laughed and slapped him on the back.  
  
"I have to get a picture of this!" He said. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"If you so much as pick up a camera while I'm wearing this, you will never pick anything up again!" Vegeta growled. Goku grinned the classic Son grin while Vegeta just glared back. Goku yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
"I think I'll go back to bed. Goodnight Vegeta." He said before walking up the stairs and into his room. Vegeta took his gi off again and lay back down on the settee. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Goku came back down.  
  
"I forgot to lock the door. Even though we live out in the middle of nowhere, Chi likes to be careful." He said as he went up to the door and locked it. He picked up Vegeta's wet clothes and put the in the washing machine ready for the morning. He went to go back upstairs when he stopped at the first step. He turned to look at Vegeta, who was still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"If I were you Vegeta, I'd tell Bulma what you've been dreaming about. If it'll save you're marriage and relationship with Trunks and Bra, do it. It won't make you any less a Sayian warrior. But it would prove to Bulma that you do care about her, and that you're not having an affair. But in the end, it's up to you." He said before turning back and walking up the stairs. Vegeta mumbled under his breath and rolled on his side, pulling the sheet over him.  
  
The sun shone through Bulma's room at Capsule Corps. She opened her eyes and shielded them. The digital clock next to her bed read: 09:28am. Bulma got up and put on a pair of denim jeans with a red t-shirt. She looked at the empty spot on the bed where Vegeta slept. Bulma was about to start moaning about Vegeta going off in the middle of the night when she remembered that Trunks came back the day before and said that Vegeta was staying at Chi-Chi and Goku's house. She sighed and went downstairs. Bra and Trunks were watching T.V.  
  
"Hey mom. You ok?" Bra asked. Trunks just looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. You two ok?" Bulma asked. Bra and Trunks just nodded and turned back to the T.V. Bulma walked into the kitchen and sat by the table.  
  
* Why wont Vegeta tell me what's wrong? I don't want to believe he's having an affair. But what else am I supposed to believe when he keeps disappearing in the middle of the night without explanation? * She thought to herself. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table.  
  
"Chico! Come here now!" Goten yelled as he chased his youngest sister around the house, his face was wet. Chico ran as fast as she could, giggling.  
  
"Heehee! C'mon Goten, can't you take a joke?" She said as she ran. She skidded around the corner into the kitchen  
  
"A joke!? You call drenching me with cold water to wake me up a joke!?" Goten yelled. He followed her but slipped on the smooth kitchen floor. Chico stopped running and looked at her brother, who was on the floor. She burst out laughing. Goten growled, quickly got to his feet and re-started the chase.  
  
"It was only a little water." Risika said as she came down the stairs. Goten stopped, turned around and glared at her.  
  
"A little? A LITTLE!? IT WAS A WHOLE PINT!" Goten yelled. Risika started laughing and Chico was rolling around on the floor with laughter. Vegeta was still on the settee. He sat up and growled.  
  
"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP!?" He yelled. Chico ran behind Goten, who jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Risika just glared at him.  
  
"What's all the noise about?" Cheena asked as she came out of her room. She walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at Vegeta, who was sitting up on the settee, and at Chico, who was hiding behind Goten's legs.  
  
"Vegeta's yelling at us for having a little fun." Risika said. Cheena glared at Vegeta, who was staring at Goten and Chico.  
  
"Leave them alone V-man. They're just having some fun." She said as she walked past Risika. Vegeta growled and got up. He quickly put Goten's old gi on. They all stared at him, trying to keep in the laughter. Goten was cringing and trying not to yell at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Looks like we agree on something, you don't like me wearing it, and I don't like wearing it. Tell Kakarot I'm going home." Vegeta said before opening the front door and flying off.  
  
Bulma was washing the dishes when Vegeta landed in the back garden. She saw him through the kitchen window and growled to herself. She smirked when she saw the orange gi he was wearing, but she kept herself from laughing. She looked back down at the dishes. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Bulma.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I threw you out." She said, not even looking up from the sink. Vegeta sat by the table and sighed.  
  
"I've decided to tell you." He said. Bulma quickly wiped her hands and leant against the counter.  
  
"What? The name of you're mistress?" She asked. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, about my dreams." He replied. Bulma went into the living room.  
  
"Kids, can you go out for an hour or so please? Me and you're father need to talk." Bra and Trunks nodded and left the house. Bra went to one of her friend's houses and Trunks went to see Cheena. Bulma went back in the kitchen and sat next to Vegeta.  
  
"Ok, go on." She said, Vegeta took a deep breath and started.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Back on Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was just a young boy. His father, King Vegeta, was taking him on a walk around the prison, to show him exactly the kind of criminals he'd have to face when he becomes King. They had gone through all the cells that were above ground. They were on the ground floor, just above the steps that led to the lower cells, meant only for the most dangerous of criminals.  
  
"Son, we are about to see the most dangerous criminals in all of Planet Vegeta. Do not approach the bars, if any talk to you, do not listen to them or accept anything they might try to give to you. If you get scared at any point, we will leave." King Vegeta told his son. Vegeta smirked and looked up at his father.  
  
"I fear nothing." He said. King Vegeta smirked and patted the young Prince on the shoulder. They went down the stairs. It was dark and humid. All that could be heard was the moaning of hungry prisoners. The cells were situated in one long corridor. It looked like it stretched into infinity, but that was just the darkness playing tricks on Vegeta. There was hardly any light. They walked down the corridor in single file, the Prince walked behind the King. It felt like they were walking for ages when they got to the last cell. King Vegeta began talking with a scientist who had followed them into the corridor. The prince couldn't hear a word they were saying. He looked into the cell. He could just about see the outline of a man who was standing in the middle of his cell, looking straight ahead of himself.. His features, clothes, hair colour, even the length of his hair couldn't bee seen properly. Vegeta continued to look at this man. He fascinated him. He felt a strange attraction that he only ever felt whenever he was faced with a challenge. He couldn't help himself, The Prince moved closer towards the cell bars. For some reason, he knew he wouldn't talk to him, or even come close him. Vegeta walked closer, and held onto the cold steel bars. The man looked down slowly and stared at Vegeta. The young Prince jumped, the prisoners' stare was cold and piercing. Vegeta felt like he was staring right through him. His eyes were wild and bright, they were pure white, no colour or pupil. As Vegeta stared into his eyes, he felt a wave of emotions that he never felt before. He felt afraid. The prisoner continued to stare at him unblinkingly. Vegeta began to tremble uncontrollably, his breathing got more and more rapid. His father noticed this and quickly pulled him away.  
  
"Vegeta! I told you not to go near the bars!" He yelled. Then he looked at the name of the prisoner on the wall next to the cell. Vegeta couldn't see it properly. His fathers face dropped as he saw the name. He said nothing but dragged Vegeta out of the prison and back to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"That man was the only thing that ever scared me. It thought I was rid of him, but he still haunts me. I had nightmares for years afterwards. His name was Maylar. He was the first and only result of a genetic experiment to create a stronger form of Sayian, what you would call a 'Super Soldier'. He was extremely powerful. In his normal state he had the power of a Super Sayian." Vegeta carried on, he was trembling violently.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Can you forgive me for accusing you of having an affair?" Bulma asked. She had never seen Vegeta like this before. She was trembling too, but not as much as Vegeta was.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you. You didn't know, so you don't have to be sorry." Vegeta answered. Bulma nodded her head and hugged him.  
  
"But, if we was a genetic experiment, why was he in prison?" Bulma asked as she pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Due to his ever-increasing power, his mind was affected more and more. Eventually, he went insane. But he didn't kill thousands of innocents. It was what the scientists called 'controlled insanity', he was loyal to my father and I, but whenever he got the chance to destroy and kill, he took it with terrifying force." Vegeta explained.  
  
"So why was he in prison?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The Sayian race was renowned for 'planet sweeps', we destroyed populations and sold the planets to the highest bidder. But we also destroyed planets to rid ourselves of enemies. We used Maylar for the most powerful of our enemies. He took pleasure in destroying planets, that's what he did for entertainment. But there was one race of people. They were a powerful race. Even we would have had great difficulty in wiping them out. My father ordered Maylar to destroy the inhabitants, but to cause as little damage to the planet as possible. The planet had resources that were invaluable to us, but Maylar destroyed it for pleasure, disobeying a direct order from my father. If he wasn't a genetic experiment, he would have been killed. But he was imprisoned instead. The scientists implanted him with a chip that suppressed his powers, so he was no stronger than an earthling. He never tired. He stood to attention at all times, never sitting, never sleeping. He never ate or drank. He could, but he didn't need to. The fact that he was standing took its toll on his body, not on the outside, but on the inside. His organs were feeling the strain. The scientists used a tranquilliser that was so strong, three drops would be enough to knock out the strongest of Sayian warriors in a few seconds. But for Maylar, they had to put him on a drip, filling the bag to the top with the brown liquid. They continuously pumped the drug into him for four days. In the end he collapsed, giving no warning, he just collapsed in the middle of his cell. He was unconscious for two days. They did this every three months." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"But why are you worrying about him now? If he was on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed, he must be dead now too right?" She asked. Vegeta sighed and shook his head.  
  
"He was exiled long before Frieza came along. I have no idea where he is, but the dreams are getting worse and worse. It's like he's calling out to me." Vegeta answered. Bulma said nothing but hugged him instead.  
  
"Why is he haunting me Bulma? What did I do to him?" Vegeta said as he rested his head on Bulma's shoulder. Suddenly, he shot back up clutching his head.  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHH!" He yelled. He fell to his knees, still holding his head.  
  
"Vegeta! What's wrong?" Bulma yelled frantically. Vegeta had doubled-over.  
  
* My Prince...... * A voice in Vegeta's head repeated over and over. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bulma jumped backwards in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta!?" She yelled again. Vegeta was sweating and the vein on the side of his head was sticking out. He powered up to SSJ level. His golden aura flickered around him. He got up and staggered around the kitchen.  
  
"He....He's inside my head Bulma!" He yelled. Bulma had no idea on what to do, there was nothing she COULD do, except watch.  
  
* My Prince....... I am here. * The voice said. Vegeta screamed one last time before going SSJ2. The voice disappeared, leaving Vegeta sweating, scared and angry.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! What did you think of the twist? Tell me if it spoils the story.) 


	5. Arrival

A New Sayian  
Chapter 5: Arrival  
  
(A/N: Thanks to all who review, it's very much appreciated. For the one and only anime-kat2002's question, I'm using the 10-year-old version of you from you're fic "Beat Of A Heart", which I recommend. So read this and then go read that! Hope you enjoy!)  
  
"So Vegeta was being attacked mentally?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded her head. She was still shaking from the ordeal. They were sitting in the kitchen by the table. Bulma called up Goku and Chi-Chi after the voice in Vegeta's head went away. She had explained to them everything Vegeta told her. He passed out when Goku and the family arrived. Goku and Trunks had carried him up the stairs to his and Bulma's room.  
  
"So you called us when the voice stopped, just in case something happened, like when he went Majin? In my opinion that was a good precaution to make Bulma, good thinking." Chi-Chi said. Bulma shook her head and wiped some tears away from her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"No, that was Vegeta's idea. He insisted that I call you in case something like that happened." Bulma said. Chi-Chi and Goku looked at each other, then back at her.  
  
"GRR! Gimme that remote!" Chico yelled. Risika held the T.V remote just out of her younger sister's reach.  
  
"Haha! Can't get it!" Risika taunted as she ran away from Chico. She chased after Risika, who was running around the settee.  
  
"Come back! I wanna watch cartoons! C'mon Ri! Give it! Ri! MOM!" Chico yelled. Chi-Chi turned and glared at her.  
  
"Chico! Risika! Be quiet! Vegeta's trying to get some sleep!" She yelled. Chico and Risika immediately stopped running and quickly went back to the settee and sat down.  
  
"I don't see why we have to be quiet for him." Trunks muttered under his breath. Bulma heard this and stormed over to him.  
  
"No, you don't see why because you weren't here! You're father is undergoing serious emotional stress! That's the reason he's been taking off all these nights! Not because he's been cheating on me, but because he had to go for a fly to clear his head from the dreams! 'Cause if he didn't, he would have gone out of his mind with fear and rage!" Bulma yelled. Trunks just watched her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse him from ignoring us mom, even you know he ignores us all! " Trunks yelled back. Bulma's face went red with anger.  
  
"If you saw his face just fifteen minutes ago, you would understand! He was so afraid. Can you possibly imagine what that's like? To be so scared about something that's been haunting you since childhood? No? I can't either! But I had a damn good picture of what it's like when I looked into his eyes!" Bulma yelled again. Trunks just sighed and looked away. Bulma knelt down by the armchair Trunks was sitting in.  
  
"Look Trunks, I know he's been ignoring you and Bra, he knows that too. And I promise I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up, just don't be like this please?" Bulma asked. Trunks looked at her and nodded. Bulma smiled and went back over to Chi-chi and Goku.  
  
"Good way to keep the noise down." Goku joked. Bulma and Chi-Chi both glared at him. Sweat drops ran down his face as he placed his hand behind his head and grinned.  
  
"I think I'll go check on Vegeta." He said before walking quickly up to Vegeta's room. Vegeta was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
~*~*Dream World*~*~  
  
Vegeta was walking across a wasteland. There were bits of rubble and dead bodies everywhere. Instead of a blue sky, it was black. Vegeta guessed it must have been night-time. He recognised the clothes of the dead that lay scattered all over the rubble........they were Sayians! He saw movement in the rubble. He knew what used to stand where there was now nothing. It used to be the Sayian capitol! But it had been destroyed somehow. Vegeta rushed over to where he saw the movement. He knelt down and picked up the bits of rock off whoever was there. As he removed the stones, the Sayian who was underneath He knelt down and picked up the bits of rock off whoever was there, as he removed the stones, the Sayian who was underneath tried to push some off him, but he was too weak. Vegeta realised who it was when he had pulled most of the rubble off.  
  
"Father!" Vegeta yelled. He helped the King to a sitting up position.  
  
"Son, you must leave now! He is too pow........." The King didn't get a chance to finish when a thin electric-blue beam shot through his heart. He fell to the floor lifelessly. Vegeta looked on in despair. A tear ran down his right cheek as he watched his father take his last breath. He looked up to see who the assassin was. All Vegeta could see of him was a silhouette. The Sayian was standing on a pile of rubble, looking down at Vegeta. His white, piercing eyes staring unblinkingly at the Prince.  
  
"Maylar!" Vegeta growled. Maylar said nothing. He raised his right hand and stuck his palm out, facing Vegeta. A small ball of electric blue energy formed in his palm. It grew and grew and grew. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he sensed Maylar's power. Maylar released the ki ball, it flew towards Vegeta at tremendous speed, the Prince was smothered in light, he tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
~*~*Real World*~*~  
  
"ARRRGHH!" Vegeta yelled as he shot up. He was sweating more than ever. This was the worse dream yet. Goku rushed over to help.  
  
"Vegeta, you ok?" He asked. Vegeta growled and pulled the sheets off him. He got up and went through his drawers. He pulled out his one-piece blue spandex that went underneath his Sayian armour.  
  
"I don't need you're help Kakarot, even if I did, you wouldn't be able to help me." Vegeta answered. Goku looked at him in confusion.  
  
"And how wouldn't I be able to help?" He asked as he sat on the bed. Vegeta put on his spandex and went over to the window. He stared outside, it was raining and lightening flashed every now and again.  
  
"Because, he's too powerful. Even for you Kakarot. You might have defeated the most powerful warriors in the universe before, but if my gut feeling is correct, and he IS alive, not even you would find a way to defeat this monster." Vegeta said quietly. He continued to stare out the window. Goku said nothing. Lightening flashed, in the split-second that the lightening lighted the room, Vegeta swore he saw something. Lightening flashed again, he saw it again, this time he saw what it was. It was the outline of a man. Again, the lightening flashed and lit up the room for a second. The shadowy figure was closer this time, almost right up against the window. Vegeta saw the white eyes that haunted him in his dreams. He backed away from the window and fell onto the bed.  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Goku asked. He looked in the direction where Vegeta was pointing. His hand was trembling, as was the rest of him. Goku got up and walked over to the window. He looked out the window but saw nothing.  
  
"There's nothing out there Vegeta, what did you see?" Goku asked as he turned around. Vegeta swallowed hard and walked up next to Goku. He was right, there was nothing there. Vegeta sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I saw him Kakarot. He was so close I could have touched him. First he takes over my dreams, and then he speaks to me in my head, now I'm seeing him! What could all this mean Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, maybe he is alive and he's trying to communicate with you." He replied. Vegeta sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Goku followed him.  
  
"Vegeta! You're awake already?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Vegeta replied. Bulma nodded her head and took him to the kitchen. She signalled with her hand for Chi-Chi and Goku to leave the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon Goku, lets go see what's on T.V." Chi-Chi said as she got up.  
  
"But Chi! I'm so hungry! Can't I have something to eat first?" Goku whined. Chi-Chi growled and dragged him out by his ear. Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku being dragged out.  
  
"Vegeta, I need to talk to you about something." Bulma said as she sat down by the table. Vegeta nodded and sat next to her.  
  
"Trunks and Bra feel you've been ignoring them. I did tell them that it was because you're going through emotional stress but they wouldn't listen. Do you think you could spend more time with them than training?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked into the living room and then back at Bulma.  
  
"I cannot do that Bulma. What if he IS alive and I stop training? I would certainly be too weak to put up a good fight against him." Vegeta replied. Bulma sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, then what about letting Trunks train with you? And spend as much time with Bra as you can outside of training?" Bulma suggested. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. He got up and walked into the living room.  
  
"Trunks, come with me, we're going to train. Bra, you can come if you want." Vegeta said before he went to the gravity room. Trunks looked at his mother.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" He asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes, and this is his way of spending time with you, so make the most of it." Bulma answered. Trunks nodded and ran to the gravity room.  
  
"Aren't you going Bra?" Cheena asked. Bra shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't like training. Besides, I don't mind dad spending more time with Trunks than with me." She replied. Cheena shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching T.V. In the gravity room, Vegeta and Trunks were sparring. They had turned the gravity up to ten times earth's gravitational pull. They flew around the room throwing punches and kicks at each other, none of them connected. They were just starting to get into it when Vegeta stopped.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Trunks asked. Vegeta was holding his head. He began to power up. He turned SSJ as Trunks watched his father fight an invisible enemy.  
  
"NO! Not again! Why won't you......LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Vegeta screamed as he turned SSJ2. His gold aura flickered angrily and lit up the room.  
  
"Dad!? What is it!?" Trunks yelled. His father's screams almost drowned out his voice.  
  
* My Prince........ I feel you now........ * The voice in Vegeta's head whispered softly, it repeated over and over.  
  
"NO!! GO AWAY! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!?" Vegeta screamed at the top of his voice. Trunks looked on, he knew he couldn't do anything, and that was killing him inside.  
  
"What's that?" Cheena asked. Goten looked at her and then at Goku, as if to ask the same question.  
  
"It's Vegeta! C'mon!" Goku said. They all hurried to the gravity room. They stopped when they saw Vegeta. His muscles were bulging and he was sweating like nothing else. They're eyes went wide as they saw the fear on his face. It was like looking into the eyes of a small child that had been abused.  
  
* My Prince...... * The voice continued. Vegeta growled and screamed.  
  
"GO AWAY!!" But the voice did no such thing.  
  
* My Prince.......I am here now. * The voice said before vanishing completely. Vegeta powered down back to his normal state and fell to the ground. Bulma, Trunks and Bra ran over to him just as he hit the floor. He was breathing heavily. Trunks helped him sit up.  
  
"Goku, can you go to Korin's tower and get a sensu bean please?" Bulma asked. Goku nodded and was about to put his two fingers to his forehead when Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"No, I will not.....use those stupid......vegetables to heal, I will heal myself." He said quietly. Goku looked at Bulma for some instruction on what to do, Bulma shook her head. Goku nodded and put his arms back by his side. Vegeta stood up slowly and left the gravity room, he went to the living room to sit down. Just as he entered the living room, he saw a flash of light streak down from the sky like a meteor. There was a massive explosion that shook the earth. Ornaments fell off their shelves, the shelves followed soon after, Vegeta held onto the doorframe to steady himself. Once the shaking had stopped. Everyone ran from the gravity room to where Vegeta was. He ran over to the window and saw birds flying away from where whatever it was landed. He remembered the last thing the voice said before going away: My Prince.......I am here now.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it ^_^) 


	6. Enter Maylar

A New Sayian  
Chapter 6: Enter Maylar  
  
(A/N: Here ya go! Hope you enjoy! I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I also do not own Cheena, Chico or Risika (I forgot to put this bit in the last chapter SORRY!) I DO own Maylar ^_^)  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Goten yelled as he ran into the living room. The tremors had stopped. The others followed. Vegeta was looking wide-eyed out the window at a flock of birds flying away from the forest. The rain had eased off a bit and there was no thunder or lightening anymore. Bulma went up to Vegeta and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" She asked softly. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off the forest.  
  
"It's him, I know it's him. I can feel him, his energy is cold and piercing, just like those eyes." Vegeta said quietly. He quickly went back upstairs to his room and opened his wardrobe. He took out his armour and put it on, he put his boots and gloves on too and went back downstairs. They all looked at him, wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked. Vegeta ignored him and went out the front door. He tried to take off, but something pulled him back. Whenever he tried to fly he had a wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach that stopped him from doing so. But he ignored it and flew anyway. Goku, Goten, Trunks and Cheena followed him. They didn't have any trouble at all with flying. Goku caught up with Vegeta and stopped him.  
  
"Out of my way Kakarot!" Vegeta growled. Goku stood his ground and stared at him.  
  
"If it is whoever you say it is, and you are THAT scared of him, why do you want to go to him so urgently?" Goku asked. Vegeta tried to get past, but Goku stopped him.  
  
"Because, if I wait for him to come to me, he will hurt Bulma, Bra and Trunks! I will not allow that to happen!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But Trunks is with us now, aren't you worried about that?" Goku asked as he pointed at Trunks, who was floating behind Vegeta and next to Cheena. Vegeta spun around and growled.  
  
"Get back to the house boy! I will not allow you to fight him!" He yelled. Trunks just looked at him.  
  
"And I won't allow you to fight him alone. WE won't allow it." Trunks said as he pulled Cheena close to him.  
  
"Yeah! C'mon V-man, let us come with you. If he's as powerful as you say he is, you'll need all the help you can get." Cheena said. Goten hovered next to her and nodded. Vegeta growled and nodded. He turned back to Goku.  
  
"And I suppose you want to come too Kakarot?" He asked. Goku grinned and nodded.  
  
"Hell yeah! Do you really think I'd pass up a challenge like this?" He replied. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"There would be no challenge, he'd destroy you before you can even think about dodging his attack." Vegeta replied. He flew off towards where the object landed.  
  
"Talk about a confidence boost." Goku said sarcastically before following him. Cheena, Trunks and Goten followed after Goku. It took several minutes before they got to the crash site. Vegeta landed on the edge of a large clearing in the forest. Whatever it was had taken down a few trees with it. Goku, Goten, Cheena and Trunks landed next to him. He walked to the edge of a large crater that sat in the middle of the clearing. It was very deep and smoke was rising from the bottom, where a Sayian pod lay. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he saw it.  
  
"I was right. It is him, but how did he find me?" He whispered. Suddenly, the pod door opened. Vegeta gasped and backed away to the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked. He gasped, keeled over and fell to his knees, Trunks, Goten and Cheena did the same. They were all gasping for breath and clutching their chests in pain.  
  
"Vegeta.....that energy.......is it his?" Goku managed to ask. Vegeta nodded. He wasn't kneeling on the floor. He was used to the feeling, it's how he used to feel when he woke up from his dreams. But then as the dreams progressed, he got used to the pain until it was nothing.  
  
"It's terrible........why......does it hurt?" Cheena asked as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Because he is a monster, he was created to hurt others, nothing else. That's all he knows and that's all he's ever done." Vegeta replied. The smoke that came from the crater began to twirl. It twirled faster and faster until it kicked up a small wind. Small bits of dirt and dead leaves were being thrown around. Vegeta shielded his face with his left arm. The wind died down, the leaves and dirt fell to the ground and the smoke stopped twirling. Vegeta put his arm back down at his side and started to shake. Maylar stood at the edge of the crater, his pure white eyes staring at Vegeta. He stood motionless and said nothing. He was wearing the prison uniform that he wore when he was imprisoned on Planet Vegeta. It was a dark green jumpsuit with black boots. He had long, whitish-grey hair that he had in a ponytail that slightly stuck outwards. It had a strange shape to it, the hair past the tie that held his hair in a ponytail was jagged at a point not far from his head. The rest of it went downwards and didn't move, as if it was gelled. Several strands of short hair stuck out the front, as if they had also been gelled. Goku looked up, his face full of pain, and looked at Maylar. The Sayian looked back at him, showing no emotion on his face. Goku felt another stab of pain in his chest, he tried to yell out, but he couldn't, the pain was too much. Maylar looked back at Vegeta, who was trembling. He floated over to the Prince and landed right in front of him. Vegeta was breathing rapidly, he didn't know what Maylar was going to do. Maylar looked at the four Sayians on the floor, then back at Vegeta. He knelt down on one knee and put his right arm across his chest.  
  
"My Prince. I have come for you." He said in a tone that didn't sound like something that you would expect to come out of the mouth of someone like him, he sounded.......friendly. Vegeta was trembling uncontrollably. What did he mean 'I have come for you'? Did he mean to kill him, or to take him somewhere?  
  
"Wh......What do......do.......you m.....m......mean?" Vegeta stammered. Maylar looked up at him and stood.  
  
"I have come to take you back to Planet Vegeta my Prince." Maylar answered. Vegeta looked at him in horror.  
  
"P.....Planet Vegeta was.......was........was destroyed when I was still a boy. A few years after you were exiled." Vegeta answered. Even though Maylar had no colour in his eyes, you could see the rage in them.  
  
"How was it destroyed?" He asked in a low tone. The five Sayians felt a cold chill as Maylar's power rose.  
  
"A changeling called Frieza destroyed it as well as the entire population. Apart from myself, Kakarot, Nappa, Radditz, Tarleus and obviously yourself." Vegeta answered. He still feared Maylar, but he knew he wouldn't hurt him, due to his loyalty to the Vegeta bloodline.  
  
"I shall destroy him!" Maylar yelled as he powered up a bit. They had never felt a power as terrifying as this. Vegeta stood there and watched Maylar rip the trees up from their roots by just powering up slightly.  
  
"STOP!" Vegeta commanded. He knew he was taking a risk, but he had to take it before Maylar ripped up the universe looking for him.  
  
"Frieza has already been destroyed, he was killed long ago." Vegeta explained. Maylar powered down and stared at his Prince.  
  
"Did you destroy him?" He asked. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, Kakarot did." He said as he pointed at Goku, who was still kneeling on the floor. Maylar glanced at him, then at Cheena, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"If this one is of Sayian blood, who are these three?" Maylar asked as he pointed at the three half-Sayians.  
  
"The boy there is my son Trunks, the other boy is Kakarot's son Goten, and the girl is Kakarot's daughter Cheena." Vegeta said as he pointed at them as he said their names. Maylar nodded as each one was named.  
  
"If these are yours and Kakarot's offspring, then that must mean there are Sayian women here." Maylar said. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No, their mothers are earth-women." Maylar's white hollow eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sensing power that is far too great for them to be half-Sayian. Especially the girl, her power almost matches yours my Prince." He said. Vegeta smirked and nodded. He wasn't trembling so much now. Goku, Goten, Cheena and Trunks were still kneeling on the floor in pain. It didn't hurt as much as it did before.  
  
"Forgive me for asking my Prince, but why didn't you destroy this planet when you first arrived?" Maylar asked. Vegeta sighed and got ready to explain.  
  
"When I first got here with Nappa, I did try to destroy Earth. But Kakarot here stopped me. At the time, I didn't know how he did it, because just a few weeks before, he could hardly defeat Radditz, who was a much lower class than I, he only had a power level of 12,000. But when Nappa and me came along, he beat Nappa with ease. It took longer to beat me though, but he still managed it." He said. Maylar glared at Goku, who was catching his breath along with Trunks, Cheena and Goten. They had gotten used to the pain.  
  
"You dare attack and defeat you're Prince!? I SHALL HAVE YOU'RE HEAD!!" Maylar roared. His power level began to rise. A blue aura swirled around him and flickered violently. His power grew and grew. It filled the five Sayians with a fear they had never felt before.  
  
"Maylar, stop this! There is no need for it!" Vegeta yelled. The sound of the wind being kicked up by Maylar almost drowned out everything else. Maylar didn't respond. His eyes grew brighter, it was as if they were lighting up.  
  
"Maylar! I order you to stop!" Vegeta yelled again. Goku stood up and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Look at his face Vegeta, there's no way he's going to listen to you now. Not with a temper like that!" Goku yelled over the wind. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"And what exactly do you propose we do?" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Fight him." Goku replied. Vegeta's eyes widened and was about to protest, but he realised that Goku was as stubborn as they come when it comes to fighting. Goku turned to Maylar and transformed to SSJ2. Maylar took no notice and carried on powering up.  
  
* This guy's energy is frightening, but I have to fight him and I must win! * Goku thought to himself. He began to power up, his golden aura flickered angrily just like Maylar's. He screamed at the top of his voice and began to kick up a wind of his own. His golden hair began to extend. He screamed louder as his power continued to increase. The more he screamed, the more power he gained. And the more power he gained. The longer his hair grew.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will show the battle between Maylar and Goku.) 


	7. The Fight

A New Sayian  
Chapter 7: The Fight  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. I do own Maylar though ^_^ hope you enjoy!)  
  
It seemed like a screaming contest between Goku and Maylar. Goku's golden aura swirled and flickered as his hair extended more and more. Maylar's dark-blue aura flickered and swirled just like Goku's. His eyes grew brighter and brighter. The two Sayians kicked up a lot of dirt and dead leaves. Trees were beginning to creak and break and swirl around in the wind caused by the amount of power generated between the two. Vegeta took a few steps back as he sensed the power coming from both of them.  
  
"No, this cannot be." He whispered. Cheena saw his lips move, but due to the screams of rage coming from the two Sayians who were about to fight, she didn't hear him. The energy from Maylar didn't hurt them now. The three half-Sayians got up and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"What did you say?" Cheena yelled over the wind and the screams. Vegeta turned to face her.  
  
"Do you sense that energy?" He yelled back. Cheena concentrated and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Dad's gonna kick his ass!" Cheena yelled. Vegeta shook his head. Goten looked at him stupid.  
  
"Don't you feel dad's energy? He's way above that other guy!" Goten yelled. Vegeta smirked and looked at Goku.  
  
"If he's so above Maylar's power, why is he still powering up?" Vegeta asked. There was a flash of bright light that quickly disappeared, Goku had transformed to SSJ3, but he was still going. The noise was as loud as ever. Cheena, Goten and Trunks looked at Vegeta then at Goku and Maylar.  
  
"Concentrate! Look inside yourself for a cold, empty feeling that keeps rising! That's Maylar's power!" Vegeta yelled over the noise. The three half-Sayians closed their eyes and concentrated. Cheena's face dropped as she sensed Maylar's power, Goten's and Trunks' faces dropped as well. They opened their eyes and stared at Vegeta.  
  
"He......has the same amount of power as dad when he was SSJ2! And he hasn't even transformed! How is it possible!?" Cheena yelled. Vegeta stared at Maylar and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess he must have been training!" He yelled back.  
  
"What's that!?" Chi-Chi yelled as the house shook. Chico and Risika ran to the window.  
  
"Look! It's coming from there!" Risika yelled as she pointed at the mountain where the six Sayians were.  
  
"It's dad! And some other guy! This other guy's power, it........." Chico yelled. She gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her chest and struggling to breathe.  
  
"Chico!" Risika yelled as she knelt down beside her sister. Chico was in tears.  
  
"It........hurts!" She cried. Risika picked her up and took her to her room.  
  
"What was that about?" Bulma yelled. The noise from the two Sayians powering up was loud even at Capsule Corps. Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders as she ran up after them. Just then, Miyuki, Gohan, Videl and Pan burst through the door.  
  
"Where's dad!?" Gohan yelled. Bulma pointed at the mountains. Without another word, he flew off towards where Bulma was pointing. Videl and Pan watched him go.  
  
"Can I go too mommy!?" Pan asked. Videl shook her head.  
  
"No honey! It's too dangerous for you!" Videl yelled over the noise. Pan nodded and went inside.  
  
"Where's Goten!?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"He went with them!" Bulma yelled. Miyuki's eyes widened.  
  
"What!? And you let him go!?" She yelled. Bulma glared at her.  
  
"He didn't give us much time to protest!" She yelled back. Miyuki folded her arms across her chest and frowned.  
  
"He's not meant to be fighting! He's meant to be helping me plan this wedding of ours!" She yelled.  
  
As Gohan flew through the air towards where Bulma pointed, he sensed the power that came from Goku and Maylar. Gohan gasped for air, clutched his chest and dropped out of the sky. He fell through the trees, hitting branches along the way, and landed hard on his back. He rolled around on the forest floor in pain. Back at the crash site, Goku had stopped powering up, as did Maylar. Goku's long, golden hair swayed from side to side as blue electricity sparked off him. Maylar stared at him, his whit-grey hair swayed like Goku's. Blue electricity sparked off him and his eyes glowed brightly. They stared each other down for what seemed like eternity. Vegeta, Goten, Cheena and Trunks backed off into the forest to watch the fight.  
  
"Pray for you're father's life runt, he's going to need all the help he can get." Vegeta whispered to Cheena. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
* You can do it dad! I know you can! * Cheena yelled mentally. Maylar was the first to attack. He charged towards Goku, pulled his fist back and punched Goku in the face, sending him back a few steps. Maylar went for a punch to the stomach, but Goku blocked and countered with a punch to Maylar's face. Maylar growled and stepped backwards a bit. He smirked and disappeared.  
  
"Where is he?" Goku said to himself as he looked around. Maylar reappeared above Goku and kicked him in the back of the head, sending Goku sailing forwards. Maylar disappeared and reappeared underneath Goku, he punched him in the stomach, Goku growled and stopped in mid-air. He flew towards Maylar and began to attack him with an onslaught of kicks and punches. He went for a right punch to Maylar's face, which he blocked. Goku kneed Maylar in the stomach, making him keel over. He then elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing into the crater his pod created. Goku hovered high above the crater, waiting for Maylar to reappear. Cheena, Goten and Trunks cheered Goku on.  
  
"Way to go dad!" Cheena yelled as she clapped her hands.  
  
"Yeah! Kick that freaks ass!" Goten yelled. Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"Shut up you fools! Do you want him to attack you as well?" Vegeta growled. Goten and Cheena frowned and stopped cheering. Trunks just watched quietly.  
  
"C'mon! I didn't hit you that hard!" Goku yelled down at the crater. He saw a light in the corner of his eye. Goku turned around to see Maylar charging up a ki ball. Maylar smirked and released it. The blue energy ball flew towards Goku and hit him head-on. It sent him flying towards the earth. He smashed into the ground at high-speed and created a small crater. Goku emerged from the crater cut and bruised. His gi was ripped along the shoulders and legs. He growled and powered up a little. Goku stuck his hands out in front of him and fired a few small ki blasts. Maylar dodged them all, but they weren't meant to hit him. As Maylar dodged the last blast, Goku appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Maylar growled and went for a roundhouse to Goku's head, which he ducked. Goku grabbed Maylar's leg and swung him around. Goku flew upwards, stopped, and started to fly back toward the earth. He threw Maylar into the ground headfirst. The force of the impact created a large crater, it swallowed up a few trees as well as destroyed some. Maylar shot straight back up towards Goku, his clothes torn and his face cut. He began a barrage of kicks and punches, some of which connected. Goku blocked and countered several times.  
  
Gohan was still struggling to breathe and ignore the pain. It was going slightly, but not entirely. He powered up to SSJ2 to try and push the pain out of his body. It worked. He stood up and caught his breath. As soon as his breathing was normal, he took off again to the fight. Back in the fight, Goku sensed Gohan's power.  
  
"Son?" He said to himself. This split-second distraction was enough to let Maylar attack. Which he did, Maylar punched him in the face. Goku growled and went to punch him back, but Maylar grabbed his hand. Goku tried to punch with his other hand, but Maylar grabbed that too. They locked hands and tried to overpower each other. Electricity sparked off the both of them as their auras mixed together. Both fighters' muscles bulged as they gripped each other's hands tighter. They were both sweating profusely. Maylar brought up his knees and used them to kick Goku in the chin. Goku released his grip and Maylar punched him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the earth. Goku stood and looked up at Maylar. He growled and began to power up.  
  
"That's it! NO MORE PLAYING AROUND!" He yelled. Maylar smirked and nodded.  
  
"As you wish." He said in a dismissive tone. He clenched his fists and began to power up. The strands of hair that stuck out in front began to rise, as did his ponytail. His eyes grew brighter and his power level rose greatly. He let out a scream and there was a flash of light. Once the light had disappeared, Vegeta, Cheena, Goten and Trunks stared at Maylar in disbelief. His hair was no longer white-grey. It was golden, just like his aura.  
  
"NO! If he had the same power as an SSJ2 when he was in his normal state, then that means.........." Cheena yelled before Vegeta interrupted her.  
  
"That means you're father's finished." He said quietly.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know loved writing it!) 


	8. The Fight Part 2

A New Sayian  
Chapter 8: The Fight (part 2)  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy! And Cheena, get out of you're dream world or else you'll get slapped straight back to reality and into the other world.)  
  
Gohan was flying through the air when he felt Maylar's power rise dramatically. He stopped.  
  
"I better get there quick! Dad needs all the help he can get!" He said to himself. He carried on flying towards the fight.  
  
Goku carried on powering up. He hadn't felt Maylar's sudden power change nor had he seen him transform, he was too engrossed in powering up to care about his surroundings. Maylar stared at him and smirked.  
  
"Give it up Kakarot. No matter how much you power up, you will never be strong enough to beat me." Maylar said as he watched Goku try to higher his power. Goku growled and looked straight up at Maylar.  
  
"GRRRRR! KAIO-KEN ATTACK!" Goku screamed. Maylar's smirk disappeared as Goku attacked. A glowing red aura replaced his golden one. Goku attacked with a velocity so quick, it was almost impossible to see. Even Vegeta had trouble. Goku had caught Maylar off guard. He tried to block, but to no avail. Goku tossed him about like a rag-doll. Vegeta stared at the fight in disbelief.  
  
"He might do it after all." He said to himself. Cheena, Goten and Trunks cheered Goku on as he continued to punch and kick Maylar around the sky. Vegeta glared at them, but then decided it wouldn't matter since Goku wasn't giving Maylar a chance to even think of counter-attacking. Goku kicked and punched Maylar in the face, stomach, chest and back for a bit before Maylar broke off. His clothes were torn even more and almost every bit of exposed skin was bleeding. This didn't undermine Maylar's confidence at all. He hovered a few metres in front of Goku and smirked at him.  
  
"Impressive Kakarot, but it is still not enough to beat me." He said calmly. Goku growled. He cupped his hands behind him and smirked.  
  
"Kame......" He began. Maylar floated and stared at him, still smirking.  
  
"Hame......" Goku continued. Maylar held his hands out in front of him and prepare to block Goku's attack.  
  
"HA!" Goku yelled as he thrust his hands outwards. The beam flew towards Maylar who didn't cease to smirk. He caught the beam and held it in place.  
  
"What!?" Cheena yelled. She couldn't believe that Maylar was able to catch Goku's second most powerful attack after the beating he just received. Vegeta, Goten and Trunks stared on without saying a word. Goku growled and pumped more energy into the beam. Maylar grinned as he began to push the wave back with a beam of his own. Goku pumped more and more energy into his beam but Maylar just kept pushing back. Goku screamed as he tried his best to push Maylar's beam back towards him. He dredged up as much power as he could to put into the blast, but it wasn't enough. Goku felt his energy slipping away from him.  
  
* What!? No! Not now! This happened with Buu, it can't happen now! * He yelled mentally. Back on the ground, they sensed that Goku's energy was waning.  
  
"Cheena! Go to Korin's tower and get some sensu beans quick!" Goten yelled. Cheena nodded, put her two fingers to her forehead and used Instant Transmission to get to Korin's tower. She appeared in front of Korin and Yajirobe, who were playing cards.  
  
"Hello Cheena. How may I help you?" Korin asked as he used his staff to help himself up.  
  
"I need as many sensu beans as you can spare Korin." Cheena replied. Korin nodded and went to get some. He came back a few minutes later with a small leather bag with a string tie. He handed it to Cheena without question.  
  
"I hope Goku fares well in his battle with Maylar." He said. Cheena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Korin. See you again sometime. Bye Yajirobe!" Cheena said before using Instant Transmission to get back to the fight. She appeared next to Goten and handed the sensu beans to him. He opened the bag and looked inside.  
  
"Three sensu beans!?" He yelled.  
  
"I did ask for as many as he could spare." Cheena said. Goten took one out and prepared to fly up and give it to Goku, but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"If you go up now, then Maylar will destroy you and you're father." He said. Goten growled and nodded. He put the bean back in the bag and closed it. Goku fought to keep his energy up. Maylar grinned even more as he pumped more energy into his beam. Goku released his beam and spun to the side as Maylar's beam shot past, narrowly missing him. Goku fell and hit the floor hard, he returned to his normal state. Goten, Cheena, Trunks and Vegeta ran up to him. Goten knelt down and took a sensu bean out of the bag. He stuck it in Goku's mouth, but he didn't chew.  
  
"C'mon dad! Chew it!" Cheena yelled as she picked Goku's head up off the ground. His breathing was slow and shallow. Goten growled and powered up. He turned SSJ and stood up. He glared at Maylar, who smirked back.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done!" Goten yelled. He flew up towards Maylar and delivered a few punches, which Maylar dodged with ease. Maylar pulled his right arm across his chest and backhanded Goten in the face. Goten was sent sailing towards the earth, he smashed into the ground, causing a small crater. Maylar pointed his right palm towards the crater in which Goten lay unconscious. He began to charge up a ki ball. Cheena looked up at Maylar and then at Goten. Her eyes widened when she saw that Goten wasn't moving.  
  
"Goten! Get up! Move it!" She yelled. But Goten didn't move.  
  
"Get up Goten please!" Trunks yelled. Goten's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wh......what?" Goten whispered. He sat up slowly and looked up to where Maylar was still charging up the ki ball. Maylar smirked and released it. Goten's eyes widened as it flew towards him. The ball hit him head-on and exploded.  
  
"I have no time for petty things. My fight is with Kakarot." Maylar said as calm as ever. A trail of smoke rose from the crater. The wind blew the smoke away, revealing an empty crater.  
  
"NO!! GOTEN!!" Cheena cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get free from Trunks' grip. They couldn't sense Goten's energy anymore. Cheena struggled but Trunks held her firmly in place. She had daggers in her eyes, and they were pointed directly at Maylar.  
  
"Che! Calm down! I know you want to kill him but you're no good to us dead!" Trunks yelled. Cheena looked away. She was breathing heavily and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in Trunks' shoulder and cried her heart out.  
  
"Goten! NO!" Gohan yelled. He wasn't far from the fight.  
  
"Goten?.......GOTEN! NO!" Chico yelled. She quickly sat up in her bed. She had overcome the pain from sensing Maylar's energy. Risika and Chi-Chi were sitting next to her. Chico dived at Chi-Chi and buried her face in Chi- Chi's kimono.  
  
"What is it Chico? What about Goten? Is he ok?" Chi-Chi asked. Chico looked up at her. Tears ran down her face. She sniffed and shook her head.  
  
"No, that other guy he.......HE KILLED GOTEN!" Chico yelled as she buried her face back in Chi-Chi's kimono. Risika started crying, as did Chi-Chi. Bulma opened the door slowly and walked in.  
  
"What's all the yelling about? Why are you all crying?" She asked. Chi-Chi looked up at Bulma and wiped away her tears.  
  
"That Maylar guy just killed Goten!" Chi-Chi yelled before she burst out in tears again. Bulma raised her hand to her mouth and leant up against the doorframe. She started crying too.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Cheena screamed at Maylar. Trunks still held her down. Maylar just floated in mid-air, looking down on them.  
  
"Why Maylar!? Why did you kill him!?" Vegeta yelled. Maylar looked at him.  
  
"Because he gave me the opportunity." Maylar replied. Vegeta growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"So if I gave you the opportunity to kill me, would you!?" He yelled. Maylar nodded.  
  
"It's apparent to me you've abandoned you're people and joined this bunch of weaklings, so killing you would be no problem with me." He answered. Vegeta powered up and went SSJ2.  
  
"Then you're opportunity is now!" He yelled. Maylar smirked and nodded.  
  
"Grrrrr! I'll kill him!" Gohan yelled to himself as he flew towards Maylar. He prepared to attack from the side but Maylar saw him. He raised his hand and swatted Gohan out of the sky like an insect. He crashed into some trees and hit the ground hard. Maylar put his arm back by his side and stared at Vegeta unblinkingly. Vegeta growled and flew at Maylar as fast as he could. Ready to attack.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! No prizes for guessing what's going to be in the next chapter ^_^) 


	9. On To A Higher Level

A New Sayian  
Chapter 9: On To A Higher Level  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy!)  
  
"WHAT!?" Miyuki yelled as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Risika and Chico told her and the others what had happened to Goten. Miyuki's eyes filled with water. She sat on the floor and burst into tears. Pan walked up to her and gave her a hug, she too was crying.  
  
"I hope the others are ok." Videl said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chi-Chi wiped her eyes and answered it. Fortune Teller Baba floated in on her crystal ball.  
  
"Hey Fortune Teller Baba, What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Baba floated to the middle of the room and hopped off her crystal ball.  
  
"I thought you might want to see how Goku, Vegeta and the others are doing." She replied. They all nodded and sat around the ball.  
  
"Did you see Goten? Is he ok?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"He's dead, would you be ok if you were dead? He's in the queue waiting for King Yemma to tell him if he goes to the H.F.I.L or not." Baba answered. She walked up to the ball and began to chant.  
  
"Oh spirits close and afar, let us see the fight between Goku and Maylar." After she repeated the words a few times, a picture began to form inside the ball. Chico went up to it and put her face right up to the crystal.  
  
"Cool!" She said before Chi-Chi pulled her back and sat her down.  
  
"Hold on! That's not my Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"It's Vegeta!" Bulma said. All eyes were on the ball as they watched Vegeta charge at Maylar.  
  
Vegeta viciously attacked with an onslaught of punches and kicks. Maylar blocked them all with ease. He brought back his fist and punched Vegeta in the face. The Sayian Prince sailed back a few feet before stopping himself. Before Vegeta could do anything, Maylar was on top of him. He kicked Vegeta in the stomach and grabbed his leg. Maylar swung Vegeta around and threw him towards the sky. Vegeta stopped himself and threw a couple of ki blasts at Maylar. He swatted them out of the sky just like he did with Gohan a few moments before. Vegeta charged up a blast, aimed it directly at Maylar and released it. Maylar caught it and threw it back at Vegeta, who dodged it just in time. He growled and charged at Maylar. Vegeta was only a few feet in front of Maylar when he disappeared. Maylar growled, he looked around but couldn't see Vegeta anywhere. The Prince reappeared in front of Maylar and head-butted him. He went for a roundhouse to the back of Maylar's head. It connected and sent Maylar sailing to the side, he stopped and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Lucky shot, but what makes you think you can beat me when Kakarot couldn't? And he's at a higher level of power that you." Maylar said. Vegeta just growled and glared back.  
  
"Grrrr!! Kill him Vegeta! Make him pay!" Cheena screamed as she turned SSJ. Trunks could barely hold her down. Her golden aura flickered and swirled rapidly.  
  
"Cheena! Calm down! If you go up there now, you'll only distract him!" Trunks yelled. He went SSJ too, just so he could keep Cheena down on the ground.  
  
"Go on Vegeta! Kick his ass!" Chico yelled at the crystal ball. Chi-Chi turned her head and glared at her.  
  
"Chico! Don't you dare use language like that!" She yelled. Chico hung her head and nodded.  
  
"Sorry mom." She said quietly. Chi-Chi smiled and went back to looking at the crystal ball.  
  
Maylar attacked Vegeta with great speed. Vegeta did his best to dodge Maylar's continuous barrage of punches and kicks. But Maylar got the best of him and punched him in the stomach. As Vegeta keeled over to clutch his stomach, Maylar flipped backwards and kicked him in the chin. Vegeta sailed backwards until Maylar appeared above him and punched him in the chest, this time sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
"Dad! Get up!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta slowly got up and climbed out of the small crater that his impact with the earth had made. His armour was cracked and broken in places, and the blue spandex he wore underneath the armour was ripped. He was bleeding badly and had big gashes on his back and arms. He flew back up at Maylar and kicked him in the stomach. As Maylar keeled over, Vegeta locked both hands together and brought them across the back of Maylar's head, causing him to smash into the forest below, destroying a large number of trees. Maylar shot straight back up at Vegeta and smacked him to the ground. Cheena growled and broke free from Trunks' grip. She sped up to where Maylar was. He had his back to her and Trunks.  
  
"Cheena! Get back here!" Trunks yelled. Cheena flew towards Maylar and kicked him in the back. Maylar turned and glared at her. This was the first time Cheena had looked into his eyes, her chest felt heavy, as if someone was pulling her down. She felt a great sadness that overwhelmed her, then she felt afraid, but she didn't know what she was afraid of. Without giving even a moments notice, Maylar attacked her. He punched her in the stomach and brought the heel of his right foot across Cheena's face. She was sent crashing to the ground. Trunks ran over to her as fast as he could.  
  
"Cheena! Are you ok?" He asked has he knelt down beside her. Cheena's breathing was normal, but she was unconscious. Trunks turned and stared at Maylar, who was waiting for Vegeta to get back up. Trunks screamed and began to power up. The ground shook, bits of rock broke away from the ground and burst into little bits in mid-air. He fired a few ki blasts at Maylar. The first two hit him, but he dodged and blocked the rest. He raised his right arm and pointed his index finger at Trunks. Trunks growled and took off towards him. Maylar smirked and fired a thin white beam at Trunks. It hit him in the chest, tore right through him and came out the other side. Trunks screamed in pain and fell out of the sky and to the floor. Vegeta got up just in time to see Maylar shoot the beam at Trunks. He screamed in rage, powered up and flew towards Maylar. When he was close to him, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Maylar. The Prince kicked him in the back of the neck, sending Maylar forwards a bit. He turned and was about to punch Vegeta, but he had disappeared again. He turned back around to see Vegeta charging up a ki beam. Vegeta released it and it hit Maylar head-on. Back on the ground, Cheena opened her eyes and sat up slowly.  
  
"Trunks?" She said quietly. She saw him lying on the floor, he wasn't moving.  
  
"Trunks!" She yelled as she quickly crawled over to him. She turned him over and held his head up off the ground. He was still breathing, but it was slow and shallow. Cheena hurried over to where her dad was still lying down. His breathing was normal now, but he still hadn't swallowed the sensu bean. Cheena took the bag that was lying next to him.  
  
"Good thing Goten put this bag down before.........." She said to herself. Cheena remembered what happened to her brother, she choked back her tears as she headed back to Trunks. She took a bean out and put it in Trunks' mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed it. Hi eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Cheena, who was leaning over him.  
  
"Hey Che..........thanks." He whispered. Cheena smiled as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Don't mention it." She whispered back.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was pumping energy into his beam. Maylar tried to push it away from him, but he was caught too off-guard. Vegeta screamed as he put as much energy as he could into the blast.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY SON!!" He screamed at Maylar, who managed to push the beam upwards, away from him. Vegeta let go of the beam and shoulder-barged Maylar in the chest. He then started to punch Maylar repeatedly in the face, chest and stomach. Maylar broke away and retaliated with a few punches and kicks of his own. Vegeta blocked some, but the rest connected with his face and chest. Vegeta broke off and they stared each other down. Vegeta's armour was broken and the blue spandex was ripped even more and stained with blood. Vegeta took his armour off and threw it to the ground. His face was cut and bruised and he breathed heavily as he stared at Maylar, who stared back. Maylar's prison uniform was ripped and a little bloodstained. He smirked and disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Vegeta said to himself. Maylar reappeared behind him. He locked his hands together and brought them down on the back of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta was sent sailing to the ground. He smashed through a few trees and made a small crater as he hit the ground. Maylar hovered over the trees and looked down at Vegeta. Cheena growled as she powered up, her gold aura swirled and flickered violently.  
  
"Cheena, don't." Trunks said quietly, he was still recovering from Maylar's blast. Cheena ignored him and flew towards Maylar. He saw her and prepared to attack. She pulled her leg back and kicked him in the chest, but Maylar blocked it and punched her in the face. Cheena's head snapped back and she followed through, doing a back flip and kicking Maylar in the chin. Cheena righted herself and flew towards him. She punched him in the stomach and delivered a swift uppercut to the jaw. Maylar rubbed his jaw and growled, he disappeared and reappeared behind Cheena. He put his arms around her and squeezed, she couldn't move her arms. Maylar smirked and held her.  
  
"What made you think you could beat me? Especially if you're father and that pathetic excuse for a Prince could not?" He said. Cheena struggled to get free, but Maylar held her firmly in place.  
  
"You're nothing, you're just a girl. Not only that, you're half-Sayian. And that makes you worse than being a weak full-Sayian. And even a weak full- Sayian is stronger than you." Maylar taunted. This only enraged Cheena further. She powered up and struggled to get away from Maylar, but she couldn't.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you runt. I took pleasure in killing the other weakling and I would have been much happier if the other kid died too." Cheena knew he meant Goten and Trunks. Her aura grew brighter and her power level rose, she let out a scream of rage. There was a flash of bright light and Cheena's power level rose greatly. The light went away. Cheena's hair had extended slightly and was swaying from side to side. Blue electricity sparked off her body, she screamed again and broke free from Maylar's grip. She turned and kicked him in the face. Maylar growled and wiped the blood off his bottom lip.  
  
"Go Cheena!" Risika cheered. The others were cheering and hugging each other too.  
  
"What happened to her? Why is her hair longer than what it was?" Pan asked.  
  
"She ascended, just like Gohan did when he fought Cell." Chico answered. Pan nodded and smiled.  
  
"So it seems I underestimated you slightly. Ah well, you won't live long enough for it to matter anyway." Maylar said as he stared at Cheena. Cheena growled as she stared back.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! How will Cheena do up against Maylar? Find out in the next chapter! ^_^) 


	10. Cheena Vs Maylar

A New Sayian  
Chapter 10: Cheena Vs Maylar  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Cheena and Maylar stared each other down for several minutes before Cheena attacked. She went to punch Maylar in the face, but he brought his arms up and blocked it. Cheena kneed him in the ribs and went for a roundhouse to the back of Maylar's head. It connected and he was sent forward a bit. Maylar growled and charged a small ki ball, he turned and threw it at Cheena. She hit the ball away from her. It went flying to the forest floor, destroying a lot of trees. In the split-second she was distracted, Maylar quickly flew up to her and head butted her in the face. Blood flowed freely from Cheena's nose. Maylar punched her in the stomach and then in the face.  
  
"Oh no! My Cheena!" Chi-Chi yelled as she watched Cheena and Maylar fight.  
  
"She'll be ok mom, it's Cheena! She always wins!" Risika said. Chi-Chi smiled at her.  
  
"I know she always wins Ri, but I'm not sure about this one. You're dad and Vegeta have been fighting before even Gohan was born, they've saved the world countless times but Maylar still beat them. I hope she wins, I really do. But I'm just not sure." Chi-Chi replied. Risika gave her a weak smile and turned back to the crystal ball.  
  
Maylar let out with a vicious onslaught of punches and kicks. Cheena managed to block only some while the rest collided with Cheena's body. She broke away and glared at Maylar.  
  
* How can I beat him? He knows just as much about fighting as I do, maybe more. I just need to take him by surprise. * Cheena thought to herself. She wiped away blood from her nose and bottom lip and took her fighting stance. Maylar smirked and disappeared.  
  
"He has a nasty habit of doing that!" Cheena yelled to herself. Maylar reappeared above Cheena. She looked up to see him charge a ki beam.  
  
* Oh shit! * She thought. Maylar released the beam. Cheena tried to block it. The beam smashed her into the ground with massive force. Maylar felt Cheena's energy failing. Her power went lower and lower. He grinned and stopped the blast.  
  
"We don't want to let her die so quickly now do we?" He said to himself. Maylar floated down to the large crater he created with the beam. The centre of the crater couldn't be seen for darkness. Cheena wasn't to be seen. Maylar smirked as he looked at what he had just done. Maylar floated over the crater and began to laugh.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Cheena screamed from inside the crater. Maylar stopped laughing. His eyes widened as he watched the blue beam skyrocket towards him. The beam hit him head-on, he was pushed backwards several metres before he began to push the beam back. Cheena rose out of the crater with a smirk on her face as she pumped energy into the beam.  
  
* Man am I glad dad taught me to lower my power level! * She thought to herself.  
  
"Go Cheena!" Miyuki yelled as she jumped up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Be quiet! Some of us are trying to watch the fight!" Baba scolded.  
  
"You don't need to hear what they're saying! All that matters is Cheena kicking crap out of Maylar!" Miyuki yelled. Baba narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something when Chi-Chi spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Baba! You make it sound like a pay-per-view match!" She yelled.  
  
"Well maybe I should charge you all for watching this then should I?" Baba yelled back.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Master Roshi asked as he hobbled in on his walking stick, followed by Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Krillin, 18 and Marron.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Baba asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too sis. We're here to watch the fight." Roshi answered. Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I can see how you two are related." She said. Baba and Roshi glared at her.  
  
"How's Goku doing?" Krillin asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He's not fighting." Chi-Chi said quietly.  
  
"Ok, Vegeta?" Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"Who then?" Krillin asked. Chi-Chi pointed at the crystal ball. Krillin walked over to the ball and looked into it.  
  
"Wow! You're letting Cheena fight?" Krillin asked as he turned to face Chi- Chi and the others.  
  
"I don't have much choice." She replied. Krillin nodded and they all went back to watching Cheena and Maylar fight.  
  
Cheena didn't let up on her beam. She put more and more power into it as Maylar tried to push it away. His white eyes flashed and he released a beam of his own. He began to push back Cheena's beam. She put a more power into it but it was still getting pushed back towards her. She saw she wasn't going to win this struggle. She closed her eyes and disappeared. Maylar's beam blasted past where Cheena was.  
  
"I know I didn't kill her, I can still feel her energy." Maylar said to himself. Cheena reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Maylar fell forwards and stopped himself. He turned around only to have Cheena kick him in the face. Maylar righted himself and threw a ki ball at Cheena. She smirked as she prepared to block it but to her dismay the ball split in half. They separated and went for Cheena at both sides and exploded. Cheena fell from the sky and hit the ground. She rolled on her back and looked up. Maylar was beginning to charge a ki beam, aimed directly at Cheena. She looked on and waited for the right moment. She sat up and put her two fingers on her forehead and waited for Maylar to release the beam. Cheena disappeared just before the beam smashed into the ground she was sitting on and reappeared behind Maylar.  
  
* I knew she was going to do that. * Maylar thought. He redirected the beam. It turned and started to fly towards Maylar. It went right past the both of them, swerved and went for Cheena. It hit her in the back and she was sent sailing into Maylar, who stopped the beam and elbowed Cheena in the stomach. He turned and kneed her in the face. Cheena sailed backwards and stopped herself. Maylar disappeared and reappeared behind Cheena and grabbed her like he did before.  
  
"Like I said, you'll never beat me, I'm too strong and too fast. Especially for a weak little girl like you." He taunted. Cheena struggled to get free, but he was holding her tighter than he did before.  
  
"I am not a little girl and I'm definitely not weak!" She yelled. Maylar began to laugh.  
  
"You really think you're strong? You do have the same amount of power as Vegeta, but he's a weakling too." Maylar continued. Cheena's anger rose as she struggled to get free.  
  
"He was giving you a run for you're money!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm not familiar with your earth terms, but I'm assuming you mean he was beating me?" Maylar asked calmly.  
  
"He was beating you in places! Like when you hurt Trunks!" Cheena yelled. Maylar squeezed her harder, causing her to groan in pain.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me like that, I don't like it when people yell at me. Anyway, I was holding back. I wanted a fight and I knew I wouldn't get that if I didn't hold back." Maylar said.  
  
"What!? He was holding back!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Cheena's gonna kill him right? So what does it matter?" Oolong asked.  
  
"It matters because I don't know if Vegeta's alive or not! Besides, if he was holding back with Vegeta, he's most likely holding back now." Bulma answered.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, Vegeta's alive. He's just unconscious." Chico said. Bulma smiled and nodded.  
  
* How can I beat him? He killed Goten, nearly killed Trunks and dad and he's knocked Gohan and Vegeta out. I need help, but how? * Cheena thought to herself as Maylar squeezed her even more. Her anger rose as she thought of Goten being killed, and what Maylar had done to Trunks.  
  
* I know! My Power Pole! * She yelled mentally. Cheena closed her eyes and thought of the Power Pole coming to her.  
  
Back in the Son house and upstairs in Cheena's room. Her drawer was rattling. It shot open and a small rectangular case unlatched. The Power Pole lifted itself out and flew through the open window.  
  
"Why are you struggling? Give it up. You won't win. If you give up now it'll be less painful for you." Maylar said as she crushed Cheena in his arms. She struggled and fought to get free, but he held her in place.  
  
"Let me go you baka!" Cheena yelled. Maylar frowned and squeezed tighter.  
  
"Just for that, I'll make sure you're death is as painful as possible." She said just as calm as ever. Just then, something smacked Maylar in the back of his head. He let go of Cheena and turned around. He growled, as he saw nothing. He turned back to face Cheena and the Pole was floating in front of his face. It smacked him in the face and then in the chest. Cheena laughed as she watched the Pole attack Maylar. He tried to dodge, block and catch it, but to no avail. The Pole had an advantage over Maylar and he was clearly frustrated by it. The Pole attacked Maylar relentlessly. He eventually managed to grab it. But before he managed to get a proper grip on it, it shot out of his hands and back to Cheena.  
  
"That's a nice trick you have, but it won't save you." Maylar said as he wiped the blood off his top lip. Cheena smirked and caught the Pole. It extended and she charged towards Maylar. She pulled the right end of the Pole back and brought it across Maylar's face. Cheena continued to attack Maylar with the Power Pole. Maylar grabbed the Pole and pulled it towards him, causing Cheena to follow. He brought up his leg and kneed Cheena in the stomach. She doubled-over and let go of the Pole. Maylar looked at it and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Pathetic. I knew you were weak, but I didn't think that you were so helpless that you had to use toys to fight me." He said. Cheena growled as she watched her Pole fall to the forest floor. She smirked as she saw what was going on down there. Maylar turned to see what she was looking at.  
  
"I knew I should have finished you off." Maylar said to himself.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Trunks yelled as he released the ki beam he had been charging. It flew towards Maylar at incredible speed. Maylar raised his hands to block the beam. He smirked as he stuck his hands inside the beam and reversed it.  
  
"What!? NO!" Cheena yelled as she watched Maylar take over Trunks' beam. Maylar smirked as he continued to reverse the beam and turn it on Trunks.  
  
* I know what I have to do. * Trunks thought to himself. He sighed and stopped resisting the beam. He put his arms at his sides and looked up at Cheena.  
  
" I love you Cheena. You have to win this." He said before the beam completely smothered him. Maylar laughed psychotically and stopped the beam. There was a large crater where Trunks once stood, but no sign of Trunks.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! What will Cheena do now? All I can say is that she's VERY pissed off ^_^) 


	11. Cheena Vs Maylar Part 2

A New Sayian  
Chapter 11: Cheena Vs Maylar (Part 2)  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoy! I am writing this chapter under a death-threat from Cheena ^_^')  
  
Cheena stared in disbelief at the crater where Trunks once stood. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently mourned the death of her beloved. Maylar was laughing psychotically as he looked at the crater.  
  
"THAT BASTARD! LEMME AT HIM!" Bulma yelled as she tried to get out the front door. Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and Krillin held onto her and stopped her from going outside.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled. They did as they were told, but 18 and Chi-Chi stood by the door.  
  
"Out of my way! I'm gonna annihilate that bastard for killing my Trunks!" Bulma yelled. Tears were streaming down her face and onto the floor. Chi- Chi and 18 folded their arms across their chests and shook their heads.  
  
"We're not letting you pass. Cheena looks like she's about to take care of Maylar for all of us anyway." 18 replied. Bulma looked at the crystal ball and saw Cheena crying and looking immensely pissed off.  
  
* Who does he think he is? I'm gonna make him wish he had never been born! * Cheena yelled mentally. She growled loudly and began to power up. All the while, she thought about Trunks and Goten, and how some guy they had never heard of took them away from her. But then again, it was always some guy they had never heard of. Cheena's power level rose, as did her anger. Her golden aura flickered violently as it began to change colour. Maylar sensed this change and turned to face her.  
  
"So, you're finally letting yourself go? Good, maybe I wont have to hold back much longer." Maylar said. Cheena growled even louder and let out a scream. Her aura changed from gold to red. It swirled and flickered angrily around her as she stared at Maylar, who began to clap slowly.  
  
"Nice trick. But like that pathetic pole of yours, it won't save you." Maylar said. Cheena smirked and disappeared. She reappeared in front of Maylar and head butted him in the face. She smirked and punched him in the stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Maylar sailed backwards. He stopped himself and took off towards Cheena. He shoulder-barged her in the stomach, spun around and kicked her on the side of her head. Cheena flew to her left as Maylar attacked her with an array of punches and kicks. Cheena blocked and countered swiftly. It was hard to tell who was dominating the fight. They locked hands and tried to overpower each other just like Goku did just a few minutes before. Blue electricity sparked off them as Maylar's golden aura mingled with Cheena's red one. Maylar tried to knee Cheena in the stomach, but Cheena blocked with her legs and kicked him in the stomach. Maylar broke away and threw a few ki blasts at her. Cheena dodged them and threw a few of her own. Maylar dodged them and caught the last one. He threw it back at Cheena, she prepared to dodge it, but as soon as she did, it flattened and turned into a disc. The edge of the disc brushed against Cheena's right arm, making a large cut that bled fiercely. She grunted and held her arm. Maylar smirked and attacked. He went for an all-out assault, using as much of his body, and hitting as much of Cheena's body as he could. He locked both hands together and hit Cheena in the face. She smashed into the ground, adding to the many small and large craters that were already there.  
  
"Let me go! I wanna fight him!" Risika yelled as Chico and Miyuki held her.  
  
"No! You're dad, Vegeta and Cheena can't beat him, so what makes you think you can? You're strong, but you're not that strong!" Miyuki said as Risika tried to wriggle free.  
  
"I still wanna fight!" She yelled.  
  
"Risika, you sit back here now." Chi-Chi said sternly. Risika sighed and went back to sitting on the floor. Chico and Miyuki followed and sat next to her.  
  
Cheena carefully stood up and glared at Maylar. She was covered in dust and small rocks. She shook them off and threw three ki balls at Maylar. She took off towards him after she fired the third one. Maylar dodged the first ball. His eyes followed it as it flew into the clouds. The second ball hit him in the side and he hit the third ball out of the sky, it hit the ground and exploded. While this was happening, Cheena concentrated a large amount of ki in her fists. As Maylar hit the third ball, Cheena flew as fast as she could towards him and surprised him. She punched him in the face, the ki in her fist burned Maylar's skin and turned it red. Cheena continued to punch Maylar in the face, chest and stomach. The ki burned his clothes and skin. Cheena raised her arms above her head and was about to bring both fists down on Maylar's face, but he grabbed her elbows and kneed her in the stomach a few times. He swung himself around and kicked Cheena in the back. He grabbed Cheena's legs and threw her to the ground.  
  
* I have to beat him, but how? He seems to be getting better and better every time I go for him! * Cheena thought as she groggily got to her knees. She was beginning to tire now. Her belly shirt clung to her body. She was sweating bucketloads. Cheena slowly stood up, her head spun as she looked up at Maylar, who was waiting for her to attack.  
  
"I'm not going to attack him. He can come for me." Cheena said to herself. She wiped her face. She had a cut going across the top of her left eyebrow and blood was going into her eye. As soon as she moved her hands away from her eyes, Maylar was no longer above her.  
  
* Shit! Where's he gone now? * She thought. She turned around, Maylar was standing right in front of her. She jumped as he grabbed her by the throat. Cheena stared into his blank eyes. He stared back, showing no emotion on his face and unable to show anything in his eyes. She felt sad and tears formed in her eyes. They ran down her cheeks and she began to sob. Maylar grunted and threw her to the side. She went crashing through some trees and bounced off the floor a few times before skidding to a stop.  
  
"Cheena!" Chico yelled. Chi-Chi's mouth dropped open and she ran to the crystal ball.  
  
"Cheena! Is she ok!?" She yelled as she turned to Master Roshi.  
  
"Yeah, she's ok. But who can tell for how long?" He replied. Chico began to power up, Risika growled and got to her feet. She, Chico and Miyuki got up and walked to the door. 18 disappeared and reappeared in front of the door.  
  
"Where do you three think you're going?" She asked. Chico frowned and glared at her.  
  
"We're going to help Cheena." She replied. 18 snorted and shook her head.  
  
"Listen. Cheena, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan couldn't beat him, so what makes you think you three will?" She asked. They were about to reply when Baba spoke up.  
  
"No need to go to him. He's coming for us." She said. Everyone turned to look at her. Baba pointed at the crystal ball, it showed Maylar flying above the forest and towards Capsule Corps.  
  
"How does he know where we are?" Chi-Chi asked. Baba looked at Chico.  
  
"He sensed her power." She said. Chico's eyes went wide and she stared trembling.  
  
"I.......I didn't mean to." She said as she tried to hold back a few tears.  
  
"Lets not worry about that now, let's worry about him." Bulma said. They all nodded and went out the back garden. Bulma threw two capsules in the middle of the garden, they opened and two spaceships stood where the capsules were thrown.  
  
"Ok, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Pan, Chico, Risika, Miyuki, Baba, Oolong and Puar. You all go into Bulma's spaceship and go to Chi-Chi and Goku's house. Me, 18, Videl and Yamcha will stay here to fight him off." Krillin said. Chico, Risika and Miyuki glared at him.  
  
"Why can't we stay here and fight?" Chico asked Krillin. He looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"You're too little to fight Chi, all of you are." He replied. Chico, Risika and Miyuki all glared at him and growled. He held up his hands and backed away.  
  
"I'm stronger than you are!" Chico yelled at him. She clenched her fists and started to power up.  
  
"Stop it! That was how he found us in the first place! Chico, Risika and Miyuki, you're coming with us!" Chi-Chi yelled. The three did as they were told and climbed into Bulma's spaceship. Master Roshi, Baba, Oolong and Puar got into the second ship because there wasn't enough room for them all in only one ship. They took off towards the Son residence.  
  
"Humph! Why can't we stay and fight? We're just as good as they are. Better even." Risika mumbled to herself as she sat at the back of the spaceship with her arms folded across her chest. Miyuki and Chico nodded in agreement and folded their arms across their chests too.  
  
"I've got an idea! Cheena taught me Instant Transmission not too long ago, I could use that to get us back at the house!" Chico whispered to the others. A smile crept on each of their faces. Chico put her two fingers on her forehead. She held Risika's hand and Risika held Miyuki's hand. Chico concentrated on Krillin's energy signature, when she found it she teleported back to Capsule Corps. They appeared behind Krillin, who didn't notice them.  
  
"Here we are!" She said with a grin. Risika and Miyuki cheered and they all gave each other high-fives. Krillin turned around to see who was cheering. He jumped as he saw the girls smile innocently at him.  
  
"What on earth are you three doing here!?" He yelled.  
  
"We're here to help you fight Maylar." Risika answered. Chico and Miyuki nodded and folded their arms across their chests.  
  
"Didn't Chi-Chi and Bulma say you couldn't stay?" Krillin asked. 18 heard him and came in the room. She sighed when she saw the girls.  
  
"Yeah, but we talked them into letting us come." Chico lied. Krillin groaned and nodded.  
  
"Ok, but be careful." He said. He and 18 left the room. The girls grinned happily and followed them. They went outside just in time to see Maylar fly over the trees towards them. Krillin, Yamcha, 18 and Videl took their fighting stances and waited for him to land.  
  
"Come with me, I got an idea." Risika said as she ran into the house. Chico and Miyuki looked at each other and followed her.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to fight." Chico said as she ran into the living room. Risika turned and smiled.  
  
"Now for my plan." She said. The other two grinned and they moved in closer to listen to Risika's idea.  
  
"Get ready for anything." Krillin whispered as Maylar slowly landed in front of them. 18, Videl and Yamcha tightened their fists even more. Maylar grinned as he looked at the remaining Z-fighters.  
  
"So, a welcome party for me? You shouldn't have." He said sarcastically. They said nothing and attacked him. Krillin got in first with some quick punches that had little effect on Maylar. He punched Krillin in the stomach and then in the face, Krillin flew back and hit the house hard. The stone cracked and he fell to the ground. Yamcha was second. He kicked Maylar in the head and then threw a ki blast at him. Maylar caught the blast and sent it back at Yamcha. It tore through his shoulder. Blood flowed freely from the wound, Yamcha screamed in pain and collapsed. Videl attacked from behind, she held Maylar's arms as 18 punched and kicked him in the face, chest and stomach. Maylar flew upwards, flipped Videl over his shoulder and threw her at 18. Videl hurtled at her friend at hit her headfirst. They both lay on the ground unconscious. Maylar looked at them all and walked towards the house.  
  
"I never was a party person." He said to himself.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Will the girls be ok? Or will an unexpected visitor stop him before he gets to them? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	12. A Visitor And A Rematch

A New Sayian  
Chapter 12: A Visitor And A Re-match  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Maylar ripped off the door to the house as if he was ripping rice paper. He tossed the door to the side and looked into the house. Miyuki was standing roughly 15 feet away from him. She folded her arms across her chest and smirked.  
  
"So, you're the fantastically strong Sayian who beat up everyone else?" She asked sarcastically. Maylar just stared at her. Miyuki looked at his feet, she knew that she shouldn't look into his eyes, but it was so tempting, just to see what the big deal was about them. What people saw that upset them so much, she just didn't understand it. Miyuki gradually lifted her head to look at him dead in the eye. Her mind screamed to look back down, but she was attracted by some other force much more powerful than she was.  
  
* No! I mustn't look into his eyes! Vegeta did that, and he was beaten, Cheena did that and she got beaten, if I do it I'd be killed! * Miyuki screamed mentally. But it had no effect on what her eyes wanted to see. Eventually, she reached his eyes. His cold, hard, emotionless stare penetrated her, it was as if he was reading her mind. She got sucked into the whiteness of his eyes and saw something she wished she never saw.  
  
******Hallucination******  
  
Miyuki was standing on a rock pillar. Around the pillar, flames licked the dark-red rock and flickered angrily from below. Jagged rocks hung from the ceiling above and a cave wall the same colour as the pillar she stood on surrounded the entire place. On a large rock not too far away, Goten was fighting for his life against a force that was unseen to Miyuki. She tried to call out to him, but the roar of the flames around her drowned out her voice. Goten's face was cut and bruised and his clothes were ripped and bloodstained. The force was pushing Goten closer and closer to the flames. He punched the air, trying to hit back against whatever was hitting him. He hit nothing but air. The force picked him up and threw him across to the other side of the rock. Miyuki tried to call out again to him, but not even she could hear her voice. She screamed until her throat hurt and she tasted blood, but still she couldn't hear herself over the flames. A patch of air, not too far from where Goten was getting up, started to blur. A shape formed. After few seconds, she saw who was fighting Goten. It was........Goten? An exact replica of the demi-Sayian stood before the other. Which was Miyuki's Goten? She was confident it was the one with the ripped clothes. They attacked each other with great speed and power.  
  
They turned SSJ as they gave, received and blocked each other's punches and kicks. The first Goten (the one Miyuki was confident about him being her Goten) fired a ki blast at the other one. He went sailing over the edge and into the flames. The Goten who had won flew over to Miyuki, picked her up and took her back to the rock. As they landed, Maylar lifted himself up and over the edge, back onto the rock. His face cut and bloody, and his clothes ripped and bloodstained like Goten's. Miyuki growled and glared at him. Goten looked at her. He didn't open his mouth but Miyuki knew what he wanted her to do. She nodded and concentrated her mind on Goten killing Maylar, she gave him some energy to be put into a ki blast that he was building up. He released the blast. It hit Maylar in the chest and tore straight through him. He fell to the ground and he lay there motionless. His shape started to blur. Once the shape had cleared, Miyuki let out a scream as she saw Goten lie where Maylar used to be. She turned to look at the Goten she helped, only to see Maylar stand in his place, she let out another scream as he smirked and grabbed her.  
  
******End Hallucination******  
  
Miyuki was in tears as Maylar held her by the throat. A smirk crept along his face as he squeezed. She struggled to breath and tried to get him off her. She kicked and flailed her arms, but nothing worked.  
  
"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Risika screamed as she jumped on Maylar's back. She punched him in the back of the head repeatedly until he let Miyuki go. She dropped to the floor and started to take deep breaths. Risika took a poker she found by the fire from a belt-loop in her trousers. She continually whacked him in the head with it. Maylar growled as he tried to shake her off, but Risika refused to let go. She tried to choke him with the poker. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over his own. Risika hit a wall and fell to the ground. Maylar turned to see Chico's foot collide with his face. He took a few steps back and growled. Chico floated in front of him in her SSJ3 form.  
  
"So you can do that too huh?" Maylar asked before he attacked. Chico smirked as she attacked too. They went for each other with a fury of lefts and rights. Chico was slightly more agile due to her size, but it also meant that she had to move in closer to punch and kick, which would give Maylar the upper hand from time to time. Maylar spun and kicked Chico in the side. She crashed into a wall. She got back up and flew for him again. Maylar pointed the palm of his right hand at her and fired a ki blast that almost hit her. She growled and fired one of her own, which Maylar caught and threw back. Chico dodged it. It exploded as it hit the wall, taking nearly half the house out. The demi-Sayian hid behind a pile of rubble.  
  
* Now I know why Krillin didn't want us to fight him. Man he's tough! I know what to do. * She thought to herself. She smirked as she put her fingers on her forehead. She disappeared and reappeared at the far side of the house, behind Maylar. She charged up a large blast and fired it. The ki smashed through the walls of the house before reaching Maylar. He turned at the last moment and it hit him head-on. Maylar was sent flying through the extremely large hole he made with Chico's blast. Maylar bounced off the floor and stopped himself. He turned to face Chico, who stood in the middle of the hole Maylar just came through. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, Maylar ducked as she went to kick him in the side of the head, he turned and punched her in the stomach. Chico keeled over and spat blood. Maylar grabbed her by her hair and smashed her into the ground a few times before letting go. Maylar smirked as he watched Chico roll on the floor in agony. Her hair turned back to its original colour and length. Her breathing was shallow and slow, blood trickled form her mouth and the several cuts on her face.  
  
"Weak child, no-one can beat me!" He said as he kicked her in the ribs. Chico yelped and clutched her abdomen. He held his hand over Chico and was about to charge a ki ball.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Maylar turned to see an orange beam fly towards him. It had another, thinner orange beam spiralling around it. He smacked it away with his right forearm. The beam flew off to the sky, but it still burned Maylar's arm. Piccolo floated to the ground with his arms folded across his chest and glared at Maylar.  
  
"A Namek? Well isn't this place full of surprises?" Maylar said. Piccolo didn't reply, instead he took off his weighted turban and threw it to the ground. He did the same with his cloak and took his fighting stance. Maylar shook his head.  
  
"Oh c'mon, introduce yourself first. It's no fun if I don't know who I'm killing." He said sarcastically. Piccolo growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"You don't need to know my name, because you're not the one who'll be doing the killing." He replied. Maylar frowned and charged at Piccolo. They collided and attacked each other ferociously. Maylar kicked Piccolo in the stomach and then uppercut him in the jaw. Piccolo took a few steps back and fired a ki blast. It hit Maylar in the side, burning his clothes and skin. Maylar growled and fired a beam at Piccolo. It hit him in the shoulder and took off his entire arm. Maylar smirked and laughed.  
  
"Looks like I'm at an advantage now Namek, you can't fight with one arm." He taunted. Piccolo smirked as he stared at Maylar.  
  
* Just keep talking Sayian. Just keep talking. * Piccolo thought to himself. Maylar stopped laughing and disappeared.  
  
* Shit! That wasn't meant to happen! * Piccolo looked around for Maylar. He heard Maylar whistle and turned back to the house.  
  
"I've no time for these petty fights, just surrender yourself now and I'll make it slightly less painful for you and the kids." Maylar said. He held Chico in front of him by her hair. She opened her eyes a little and looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo.........don't surrender. He's being worn down, you can beat him!" She said in little more than a whisper. Maylar smirked as he lifted her to his eye level.  
  
"He can't hear you little girl, he's too far away. But don't worry, you'll be able to talk to him all you want in the other world." He said. But little did he know Piccolo did hear her due to his Namekian ears.  
  
"Don't worry Chico, I won't give in until I die." He said to himself.  
  
"Where's Chico, Risika and Miyuki!?" Chi-Chi yelled. They were nearly at her and Goku's house when she noticed they had gone. "We have to turn back!" She yelled again as she tried to take the controls off Bulma. She pushed Chi-Chi back and growled.  
  
"No! We can't turn back now! I'm sure Krillin, 18, Videl and Yamcha are looking after them." She said. Chi-Chi mumbled to herself and sat back in her seat.  
  
Back in the forest, Cheena sat up slowly on the forest floor. Blood trickled down the side of her face. It was in her hair and on her clothes too. She grunted as she got to her feet and looked at the clearing where she and Maylar had fought. She stumbled over to where Goku was lying. His eyes were open, but he didn't get up. She knelt down beside him and smiled.  
  
"Hey dad, you ok?" She asked quietly. Goku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just too sore to move right now. You holding up ok?" He asked. Cheena nodded and sighed.  
  
"I'm ok I suppose. Just missing a brother and a fiancé. I hope Maylar didn't go and look for the others." Cheena said. Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't tell me Maylar.........." Cheena nodded in response. Goku growled loudly. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much.  
  
"Stay down dad, you're too exhausted to go and fight right now. Here, have the last sensu bean." She said as she took the bean out of its bag. Goku shook his head and refused it.  
  
"No Che, you take it. Just get me to Dende, he'll heal me." He said. Cheena nodded and ate the bean. She felt her power return to her and her wounds disappeared. She smiled and held Goku's hand. She put her fingers to her forehead and used Instant Transmission to get to Kami's lookout. Mr Popo and Dende were standing on the edge of the lookout. They ran over to Goku and Cheena and knelt on the floor.  
  
"Dende, can you heal my dad? Maylar attacked him and.........." Cheena started, Dende nodded and cut in.  
  
"I know Che, I've been sensing the fights all along." He said as he put his hands over Goku.  
  
"This will take a while, Goku's taken an extensive amount of damage." He said as Goku began to glow. Cheena nodded and used Instant Transmission to get back to the forest.  
  
"So what is it Namek? Will you surrender and have a relatively painless death, or will you fight and die in pain?" Maylar said as he shook Chico from side to side. She tried to power up, but she was too exhausted.  
  
* Just a bit longer. * Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What did we do to you?" He yelled. Maylar growled but then smirked.  
  
"Oh I see. You're using the 'stall the bad guy tactic'? I might as well play along. I'm doing this because you robbed us of our Prince, you drained him of his proud Sayian heritage and replaced it with pathetic earth emotions and needs." He explained. Piccolo snorted and laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say we drained Vegeta of his pride, he has more of that than ever before." He said.  
  
"Then why didn't he destroy this planet when he had the chance?" Maylar replied.  
  
"Because Goku never gave him that chance." Piccolo replied. He smirked as he grew back his shoulder and arm. Maylar looked on without even thinking anything of it.  
  
"Interesting trick." He said as he threw Chico to the side. He was about to attack when something hit him in the back. He turned to see Cheena hovering in the sky. He growled as the Power Pole went for him again. He hit it away and it dropped to the floor. Cheena disappeared and reappeared next to Piccolo. She smirked and they both took their fighting stances.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Will Piccolo and Cheena manage to beat Maylar together? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	13. A Departure And An Idea

A New Sayian  
Chapter 13: A Departure And An Idea  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Much thanks to Cheena-Son for the advertisement, I REALLY appreciate it!)  
  
"So, you want some more huh? Fine by me, I'll just beat you again." Maylar said as he watched Cheena take her fighting stance. She smirked and looked at Piccolo through the corner of her eye. He was staring at Maylar with a frown on his face. He took his fighting stance and powered up. Cheena started to power up as well. She turned SSJ2 and carried on increasing her power. Piccolo looked at her, he was surprised.  
  
* Wow, she sure has gotten stronger since the last time I saw her. * He thought to himself. He looked back at Maylar, who was smirking at them. Maylar began to power up as well, his golden aura glowed brightly and flickered angrily. Cheena and Piccolo took off together and attacked Maylar at the same time. Cheena attacked from Maylar's right, and Piccolo attacked from his left. They punched and kicked as fast and as hard as they could. Piccolo kneed Maylar in the stomach, he doubled over and Piccolo elbowed him in the back. Maylar crashed to the ground and got straight back up. He flew towards Cheena, she went to kick him in the face, but he flipped over her and kicked her in the back. Cheena turned and threw a ki ball at him. Maylar dodged it. The ball turned and went for Maylar again. He didn't expect it and it hit him in the back. Maylar grunted at the impact and fell to the floor. Cheena and Piccolo threw several ki blasts at where Maylar fell. Dust and bits of rock flew everywhere. They stopped the onslaught of blasts and waited. When the dust settled, Maylar shot back up at them, his face more bloody and his clothes more torn.  
  
"Man! Doesn't he get tired?" Cheena said to herself. Piccolo smirked and attacked. He went to punch Maylar in the face, but Maylar grabbed his hand and pulled Piccolo towards him. Maylar punched him in the face before bringing up his knee and connecting it with Piccolo's stomach. Blood flowed from Piccolo's mouth and nose as Maylar continued to assault him. Cheena couldn't stand to see her friend being beaten like this. She flew up behind Maylar and punched him in both kidneys at the same time. Maylar Growled and let Piccolo go. Cheena grabbed both his arms and held them behind his back. Piccolo went for an all-out assault on Maylar. With every punch Piccolo landed to Maylar's face, blood, mixed with saliva, spat from his mouth. Maylar powered them off him. He turned and grabbed Cheena by the feet, he threw her towards Piccolo, headfirst.  
  
"Cheena! Now!" Piccolo yelled. Cheena smirked and flipped over so her feet were pointing towards him. Piccolo then stuck his hands out in front of him, palms pointing forwards. Cheena used them as leverage and pushed herself back towards Maylar. She slammed her shoulder into his chest and then swiftly elbowed him in the stomach. Maylar grunted and brought up his fist. He brought it down on Cheena's back. She crashed to the floor. Piccolo charged up a ki blast. He threw it at Maylar, who hit it away towards the mountains. A blast hit Maylar in the back. He growled and turned to see Risika on the floor with her arms extended and her palms facing him. She was breathing heavily and was a bit dizzy from the fight she had with him earlier.  
  
"Insolent runt!" Maylar growled before taking off towards her. Risika kept a serious look on her face and took her fighting stance. Maylar was no more than ten feet away from her when Cheena kicked him in the side of the face. He grabbed her by her trouser-waist and slammed her to the ground face- first, several times. Cheena's face was covered with blood, as was the floor. Maylar threw her at Risika, who jumped out of the way and ran to aid her sister.  
  
"Cheena!" She yelled as she ran over to her. She picked Cheena's head up off the floor and slapped her face lightly. Cheena's eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up.  
  
"You need to rest. Stay down, Piccolo will take care of him." Risika said. Cheena shook her head and got to her feet.  
  
"No, he needs all the help he can get. I have to help him." Cheena said before taking off. Risika tried to grab her foot, but she couldn't, and lacking the ability to fly didn't help much either.  
  
"Damn! I really need to get her to teach me to fly." She said to herself.  
  
While Risika was helping Cheena, Piccolo threw a ki blast at Maylar. He quickly turned and caught it. Maylar added a bit more energy to the blast and returned it. It hit Piccolo and sent him back a few metres. Maylar hovered on the spot and smirked at him. Piccolo growled and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Maylar and kneed him in the groin. Maylar started to laugh as Piccolo removed his knee and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Do you really think that hurts? There's nothing there but skin you fool! Being a genetic experiment means no kids." He said before head butting Piccolo square in the face. His head snapped back and Maylar grabbed him by the throat. He swung Piccolo around and threw him to the ground. He flew past Cheena as she flew towards Maylar. She stopped and watched Piccolo hit the ground, cracking the rock. Cheena looked back up at Maylar and started off towards him again. Maylar smirked as he watched a tired Cheena fly at him. He flew towards her and backhanded her across the face. She growled and kicked him in the stomach. Maylar grabbed her foot. She spun around and kicked him in the face with her other foot. He let her go, Cheena righted herself and started to punch him. Maylar blocked her punches easily.  
  
"C'mon girlie! I know you can do better than this!" He taunted. Cheena growled and started to punch faster.  
  
"This is getting boring." Maylar said as he continued to block Cheena's attacks. He brought up his hands, balled them into fists and brought them down on Cheena's face. She crashed to the ground next to Piccolo. He turned his head and looked at her, she was breathing heavily and spitting blood. He sat up slowly and looked up at Maylar, who was hovering up above them with his arms folded across his chest. He looked back down at Cheena, who was looking at him. Miyuki and Chico staggered out of the house and towards them. Maylar saw them and smirked.  
  
"Cheena, get yourself and the kids away from here now, take them to somewhere safe." Piccolo whispered. Cheena sat up and looked at him. Risika started to make her way over too.  
  
"What about you?" Cheena asked. Piccolo smirked and looked back up at Maylar, he was looking at the girls with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Never mind me, just go, now!" He said as Maylar started to fly towards Chico. Risika and Miyuki. Cheena saw him and quickly made her way to the girls.  
  
"Cheena, you ok?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Just grab onto me." Cheena replied. The three girls did as they were told and grabbed onto Cheena's torn clothes. She put her fingers to her forehead and concentrated. Maylar flew towards them at speed. He smirked as he charged a ki ball in his hands. He was about to fire it when Piccolo slammed into his side. Maylar lost the ki. It disappeared as he lost his concentration.  
  
"C'mon Che! Piccolo can't hold out for ever!" Risika said. Cheena concentrated as hard as she could. She smirked as she locked on to where she needed to go. They disappeared. Maylar noticed this and growled. Piccolo put his two fingers to his forehead and charged up a blast.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" He yelled as he fired the ki. It spiralled towards Maylar, he charged a blast of his own and fired it. The beam tore through Piccolo's, splitting it in half. The two halves went to the sides as Maylar's beam penetrated it. Piccolo tried to push back with all his strength. But Maylar's beam was too strong. It reached Piccolo and stopped his attack. Maylar's beam ripped through Piccolo as if he were nothing. Maylar stopped his attack and looked at him as he slumped to the floor. There was a gaping hole in his chest and stomach, purple blood pumped out and stained the floor.  
  
Cheena, Miyuki, Risika and Chico reappeared at Kami's lookout. Dende was still healing Goku. Vegeta and Gohan lay on the floor with Mr Popo tending to their wounds to the best of his ability. Cheena lay down on the floor and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Cheena, are you ok?" Mr Popo asked as he hurried over to her. He knelt down beside her and dampened a cloth with a thick white liquid from a clear bottle. He began to rub it on Cheena's wounds, starting with her head. The liquid stung a little, Cheena winced at the pain and pulled away from the cloth.  
  
"Cheena, relax. It's a healing balm, it'll protect you're wounds from infection and it'll help heal them." Mr Popo said. Cheena sighed and nodded. Mr Popo started to rub the balm over Cheena's wounds again.  
  
"How's dad doing?" Risika asked as she walked over to Dende.  
  
"Please, don't talk to him, he needs to concentrate." Mr Popo said. Risika nodded and stepped away. She went over to keep Gohan company. Miyuki and Chico stayed with Cheena as she was being healed.  
  
"What's happening Baba?" Chi-Chi asked. The crystal ball showed Cheena being healed by Mr Popo.  
  
"Maylar's on his way to the lookout!" Baba cried. They all looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What!? My husband and kids are up there! And their not healed yet!" Chi- Chi yelled. Bulma smirked as she pulled out the Dragon Radar from her pocket.  
  
"We can get the Dragonballs and wish for Cheena, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to get their strength back!" She said. The others smiled, apart from Oolong, who decided to bring the mood down.  
  
"And how will you get them in time to save Goku and the others? Maylar's halfway there. By the time we get the Dragonballs, it'd be too late. Maylar would have already destroyed them and the lookout." He said. They all turned and glared at him. He grinned and waved his hands in defeat.  
  
"But it is a good idea Bulma, lets do it!" He said. Bulma smirked and nodded. She got up and was about to go to her spaceship when she heard a voice.  
  
"Bulma! Don't go! As annoying as he is, Oolong's right. By the time you get the Dragonballs, Maylar would have destroyed Goku and the others." King Kai said. Bulma jumped at his voice, but she listened.  
  
"So what do you think we should do King Kai?" She asked. There was a short silence before he spoke again.  
  
"Let Chico get them. She, Goku and Cheena are the only ones who can use Instant Transmission. And she's the only one out of the three we can spare." He replied. Bulma nodded and went back to the others.  
  
"That was quick." Oolong said sarcastically. Bulma slapped him on the back of the head and growled. He grinned nervously and sat on the floor, opposite her.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, a second ago you were about to go get the Dragonballs, now you're just sitting there. What gives?" Master Roshi asked along with Chi-Chi question.  
  
"King Kai partially agrees with Oolong. If I got them, it would take too long. He said to let Chico get them. Because she knows Instant Transmission and she's the only one out of her, Goku and Cheena we can spare." Bulma answered.  
  
"Oh no! Chico's my youngest daughter! She's not going on a dangerous mission to get the Dragonballs!" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma sighed and shook her head.  
  
"C'mon Chi, she's the only one who can get them, be reasonable." She protested.  
  
"No! I'm not exposing her to any more danger!" Chi-Chi yelled again.  
  
"She can't be in much more danger than she already is Chi. I mean, c'mon, she's already fought possibly the most powerful Sayian alive. It isn't gonna get much more dangerous than that." Puar said as she floated around Chi-Chi, who sighed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, she can go." She said.  
  
Back at the lookout, Chico was helping Mr Popo tend to Cheena's wounds.  
  
"Chico! We need you to teleport to you're house now!" King Kai said. Chico jumped. She had never heard his voice before.  
  
"Is that you King Kai? I've heard a lot about you, but never actually heard you speak." She said.  
  
"Yes it's me Chico, now listen carefully. You have to use Instant Transmission to go back to you're house and pick up the Dragon Radar. We then need you to use that and Instant Transmission to get the Dragonballs so we can wish for Cheena, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to get their strength back so they can fight Maylar." Then Kai explained. Chico nodded and put her fingers to her forehead. She disappeared from the lookout.  
  
(A/N: Will Chico be able to get the Dragonballs in time? What will happen if Maylar gets to the lookout before Chico can get them? Will this monster known as Maylar ever be defeated? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	14. At The Lookout

A New Sayian  
Chapter 14: At The Lookout  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Much thanks to the one and only anime-kat2002 for the advertisement in her fic "A New World", I suggest you read it, it's really good.) Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Chico appeared in the living room at her house, where all the grown-ups were sitting around Baba's crystal ball.  
  
"Hi guys, I've come for the Dragon Radar." She said. They all turned and looked at her. Chi-Chi glared at her daughter, who was standing there with a nervous grin on her face.  
  
"What did I say about fighting Maylar?" She asked as she got up.  
  
"Chi, don't start." Bulma said. Chi-Chi just ignored her and stared at Chico.  
  
"Um........don't?" Chico asked. Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"So you were listening, but you decided to defy me instead of ignore me." She said. Chico stuffed her hands in her pocket and looked at the floor.  
  
"Chi-Chi! We don't have time for this! Give Chico the Radar and let her go!" King Kai yelled. Chi-Chi jumped and looked around.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't see you. Don't you yell at me! She's my daughter and I'm not letting her go until she apologises for defying me!" Chi-Chi yelled back. Chico sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Ok mom, I'm sorry for taking off like that. Now can I PLEASE have the Radar?" She asked. Chi-Chi sighed and took the Radar off Bulma and gave it to Chico.  
  
"Thanks, now lets see........." She said as she took it off her mother and switched it on. A little light flickered on and off, indicating the nearest Dragonball. She put her fingers to her forehead and disappeared.  
  
Back on the lookout, Dende still hadn't finished healing Goku. Cheena, Vegeta and Gohan were awake and nearly recovered from their injuries. Vegeta was applying the healing balm to himself. He said that if Mr Popo touched him with the rag, he'd turn him into a rug for his living room.  
  
"I can't believe you were knocked out of the sky like that Gohan." Cheena said. She and Gohan were sitting on the floor, Indian style and facing each other. Gohan sighed and smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well, that shows how out of practice I am." He said. Cheena smirked and nodded. Vegeta didn't try to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Out of practice? Boy, that dopey younger brother of yours could beat you." He said through his laughter. Miyuki glared at him, her blood started to boil.  
  
"What do you mean dopey!? Goten is three times the man you are, and more!" She yelled at him. Vegeta waved his hand and turned away. Miyuki glared at him and mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Just ignore him Miy, he's just trying to aggravate you." Cheena said. Miyuki nodded and looked over at Dende, who was still healing Goku.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" She asked. Mr Popo looked at her, then at Dende.  
  
"Goku has an enormous power level, the more power he has, the more energy he uses and the more he needs to sustain that power, or at least allow him to put up a decent fight. He's used up a lot of energy, and it's taking Dende longer to replenish it because he needs so much to fight." He explained. Cheena looked at Miyuki, who looked at her then shrugged her shoulders. Gohan sighed and shook his head.  
  
"What he means is, dad has so much energy, it takes longer for Dende to give all of it back to him to let him put up a good fight." He explained in a much shorter version. Cheena and Miyuki nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"He's getting closer." Vegeta said. They all turned to him, except Dende and Goku.  
  
"How do you know? Did you sense his ki? I'm too afraid to try and do that, just in case it hurts like it did before." Cheena asked. Vegeta looked at her and smirked.  
  
"When he started talking to me in my head, he left something like a tracer there. I can sense where he is without having to sense his ki." He replied.  
  
Chico had already gotten three of the Dragonballs by now. She carried them in a backpack. She was enjoying her adventure. Her search for the fourth Dragonball took her to a jungle. It was hot and humid, birds could be heard singing and chirping and monkeys could be heard screeching at each other. She walked through the damp leaves and mud of the jungle floor. The Radar indicated that the Dragonball was in a nearby cave. Chico walked up to the mouth of the cave and peered inside, the steam rising from the floor caused her to sneeze loudly. A flock of bats flew out of the cave. Surprised, Chico fell on her backside and watched the bats fly to the treetops. When the last bat flew out of the cave, Chico got up and walked inside. It was dark and the air was hot but damp, water dripped off the stone ceiling. The walls of the cave were cold, even though it was so hot. It was dark, so she turned SSJ. Her aura lit the cave up. Chico walked down the cave, the floor was wet and slippery and it was covered in vines and bat droppings. When she got to the back of the cave, there was a wall, the Radar said that the Dragonball was behind it.  
  
"There must be a secret switch or something." Chico said as she stuffed the Radar in her backpack. She ran her hands over the cold, wet wall, looking for a secret door or switch. She searched every crack and imperfection in the wall before giving up.  
  
"I can't do this, I need to find another way." She sighed. Her voice slightly echoed off the cave walls. She thought of a way to get to the Dragonball. A smirk crept over her face as she thought of one. Chico powered up and punched the wall. Her fist went right through it. She punched it a few more times, making the hole bigger. On the other side, there was a large room. In the middle of the secret room was a large stone coffin. Around the coffin were stone statues, about the same size as an adult. There were boxes of jewels and gold coins. They sparkled brightly under the light of Chico's gold aura. She stepped through the hole in the wall and into the tomb. She ran her hand over the stone coffin. It was covered in thick dust. She looked at the Radar. The light said that the Dragonball was at the far corner of the crypt. As she walked over in the direction that the Radar indicated, her aura lit up the darkened corner. The light revealed a stone pedestal with the bright orange Dragonball on top. She put the Radar in her pocket and took the Dragonball off its stand. Chico smirked as she put it in her backpack with the others. Suddenly, the room started to shake. Rocks fell from the ceiling and some of the statues fell over. She ran over to the hole she made. Rubble fell in front of her as the way she came caved in. She was trapped. The ground shook more and more violent every second. As soon as the ground stopped shaking, a statue fell and broke, a horde of small black insects crawled from the shattered pieces.  
  
"Oh no! I've seen this movie, and I don't want to be eaten by those things!" Chico yelled to herself as she watched the insects scuttle towards her. They began to crawl up her legs. She kicked and batted them off. Most of them fell to the ground, but some stayed on. She batted the rest off and stamped on some. She heard the crunch their hard shells made when she crushed them. A sticky green residue clung to the sole of her boots. Chico stood still for a moment. She thought she had them all. The last insect crawled up behind her and clung to her boot. It began chewing away. Within moments the insect had completely eaten through her boot, it crawled inside.  
  
"AHHH!!" Chico yelled as she felt the insect on her foot. She kicked her shoe off and destroyed it with a small ki blast. Chico cringed as she realised what she had just done.  
  
"Mom is going to kill me." She sighed. She put her fingers to her forehead and used Instant Transmission to get to the next Dragonball.  
  
Meanwhile, at the lookout, Dende was halfway through healing Goku. He was conscious and itching for a fight.  
  
"Stay still Goku. How can I heal you if you keep fidgeting?" Dende scolded. Goku grinned at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Dende, but I want to fight now. Besides, you wont heal me fully before Maylar gets here. Why don't you heal Cheena instead? I can hold him off until you heal her, she can fight him and we can escape somewhere else." He said. Dende stopped healing Goku and looked over at Cheena, who nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll do it. I gave him a good ass kicking before, and I can give him a better one this time." She said as she walked over to Dende. She lay on the ground next to her dad. Goku stood up and moved out of the way to let Dende heal her. He was about to start when Vegeta cut in.  
  
"What makes you so sure you can do better this time?" He asked. Cheena turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Because I know his fighting style now, I know where he's going to attack from. Plus I'm half-Sayian, and Sayians get more powerful after each battle." She replied. Vegeta stifled a laugh.  
  
"Do you really think he'd come at you the same way he did last time? You're strong, but you're delusional. He'll change his tactics. You may be half- Sayian, but he's full-Sayian, and he gets a lot stronger than you do after a fight." He said. Goku glared at him.  
  
"Leave her alone Vegeta, she put up a better fight against him than you did. Hell, she fought him twice and put up a good fight both times." He said. Vegeta just growled and looked away.  
  
"Hush you two, Dende needs silence to heal Cheena." Mr Popo said. Goku nodded and sat down. After about five minutes, Vegeta stood up and walked to the edge of the lookout. He looked out to the sky with his arms at his sides.  
  
"He's here." He said quietly. Goku looked at him and stood back up. With that, Maylar shot up and kicked Vegeta in the face, sending him flying backwards and into one of the thick marble pillars. He hit it and fell to the floor. Chunks of the marble fell off the pillar and on him. Dende stopped healing Cheena. She sat up, grabbed Dende and Mr Popo and looked over at Vegeta. Miyuki, Risika and Gohan ran over and grabbed onto her.  
  
"Vegeta! Get up and get over here!" She yelled. Maylar floated by the edge where Vegeta stood. He was about to fly over to Cheena when Goku appeared in front of him.  
  
"You're fight is with me." He said with a smirk on his face. Maylar smirked back and nodded.  
  
"Fine with me." He said before punching Goku in the face. Goku's head snapped back and he went back one step. Goku growled and flipped backwards, kicking Maylar in the chin.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, we need to get away from here!" Cheena yelled. Vegeta slowly got up and flew over to them. He put his hand on Cheena's shoulder. Cheena concentrated and they disappeared. Maylar growled as he watched them transport away. Goku kicked him in the side and punched him in the side of his face. Maylar's head snapped to the right. He kicked Goku in the stomach with his left hand and used his right hand to hit Goku in he back, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Forget about it Kakarot, you won't win. You didn't win when you were at full-strength, but you're not even healed properly now. So give up and you wont be in so much pain when I kill you." Maylar said as he floated over Goku and landed on the lookout. Goku growled and stood up, he powered up and turned SSJ2. Maylar smirked as he watched his opponent's aura flicker and swirl in anger. He began to power up. Blue electricity sparked off the two Sayians as they contended for power. Out of the blue, Goku attacked Maylar. He flew at him with a fury of lefts and rights. Maylar blocked and dodged as fast as he could, and Goku punched with all his might. Some punches connected with Maylar's face and chest, but Maylar managed to block most of them. Goku pulled back his right fist and thrust it towards Maylar's face. He caught it. Goku did the same with his left hand and again, Maylar caught it.  
  
"When have I been in this situation before?" Goku asked sarcastically as they locked hands. Maylar said nothing as he tried to crush Goku's hands. Goku resisted by squeezing as hard as he could.  
  
"Looks like you haven't changed you're tactics Maylar. That's sloppy." Goku said as the two tried to overpower each other. Maylar smirked as he powered up slightly, he started to crush Goku's hands even more. The heroic Sayian showed no sign that it was hurting him. Maylar let go of Goku's left hand and threw him towards the clouds. Goku sailed upwards and stopped. He looked down at the lookout, but didn't see Maylar anywhere. Maylar materialised in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Goku keeled forward. Saliva spluttered from his mouth. Maylar grabbed Goku by the hair and kneed him in the face. Goku growled and charged a small ki blast and fired it at Maylar's stomach. Maylar let him go and Goku lunged for him.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! How will Goku fare up against Maylar when he's only got half his strength? Will Dende heal Cheena in time to help Goku? And will Chico get the remaining three Dragonballs? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	15. A Sayian Falls

A New Sayian  
Chapter 15: A Sayian Falls  
  
(A/N: I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Maylar and Goku attacked each other with a ferocious barrage of punches and kicks that were too fast for the human eye to see. Maylar pulled his fist back and punched Goku in the face. Goku's head snapped back. He retaliated with a kick to Maylar's stomach. Maylar keeled over and Goku punched him in the back of the head. Maylar backed off and dived back at Goku, they continued to punch and kick each other, while blocking the others attacks.  
  
Meanwhile, Cheena, Miyuki, Risika, Dende, Mr Popo, Vegeta and Gohan appeared in a clearing in a forest far away from The Lookout. Very little sun broke through the thick foliage of the trees.  
  
"Where are we?" Dende asked as he looked at the treetops. Cheena sighed and lay back down.  
  
"Who cares? Just heal me already!" She said. Dende quickly went back to healing her with Mr Popo standing by in case Dende needed something. Miyuki and Risika ran off to climb trees. Vegeta sat on the far edge of the clearing to meditate and Gohan lay in a small patch of sun with his eyes closed. Cheena started to glow as Dende began healing her wounds.  
  
Maylar punched Goku in the chest and then kneed him in the ribs. Goku spun and kicked Maylar in the back. He grabbed Maylar's legs and threw him to The Lookout. Maylar smashed into the tile flooring, breaking a few and creating a small crater. When the dust cleared, Maylar was nowhere to be seen. Goku quickly looked around, he smirked and disappeared just as Maylar reappeared behind him. Goku reappeared behind Maylar and slammed his elbow into Maylar's shoulder and lower neck. Maylar yelled in pain and spun around, only to be greeted with Goku's fist. Maylar flew backwards and stopped himself. Goku charged up a ki blast and threw it at Maylar, who caught it with one hand. Goku watched in amazement as Maylar absorbed the ki energy until the ball disappeared. This reminded him of the first two androids he fought, 19 and 20.  
  
* How can he do that? * Goku thought to himself. He had no time to ask any more questions, Maylar hit him head-on. He lashed out with a fury of lefts and rights, Goku blocked some and the rest hit him.  
  
Back in the forest, Dende had almost finished healing Cheena. Miyuki and Risika were playing tag in amongst the trees. Gohan was still lying in the sun with his eyes closed and a long bit of grass in-between his teeth. Vegeta was still trying to meditate, but the noise that the two girls were making was too much.  
  
"Hey Miy! Catch me if you can!" Risika yelled and poked her tongue out at Miyuki, who was on the other side of the clearing. Risika ran off into the trees.  
  
"Oh I will Ri! Don't you worry!" She yelled back. She gave chase to Risika. They weaved in and out of the trees. Risika ran back to the clearing and Miyuki tackled her to the ground. She pinned Risika down and grinned.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" She yelled. Risika laughed and rolled over, pinning Miyuki down.  
  
"No I'm not, you are!" She yelled back. They laughed and began rolling about the forest floor. Vegeta opened one eye and growled. He closed it again and clenched his fists.  
  
"Would you two shut up!? There's a Sayian out there who is trying to kill us! And has already killed Goten and Trunks! This is no time for playing! You two may be weak, but we need all the help we can get! You may be of some use so train! And don't play like children!" He yelled. Risika got up off Miyuki and they both walked over to the shade and sat by some trees.  
  
"What does he mean we're weak? We're fully capable of fighting and looking after ourselves." Risika muttered under her breath. Miyuki nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, with the way he said how we may be of some use, you could swear he was going to use us as bait." Miyuki said. Risika sat up and looked at her wide-eyed. Miyuki held up her hands and shook her head.  
  
"I'm not saying that's what he's going to do, it's just the way he said it sounds like he was thinking about it." She said. Risika sighed and nodded as she leant back up against the tree.  
  
"I think you might wanna add Piccolo to that list Vegeta." Cheena said as she practised by punching the air. Dende had finished healing her and was resting. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What? The Namek was here? " He asked. Cheena stopped and nodded.  
  
"Yup, he saved me when I was fighting Maylar just now. He put up a good fight too, but Maylar got the best of him." He said sadly. Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes.  
  
"I guess everyone wants to play hero nowadays." She said. Cheena glared at him and growled. She was about to say something when Mr Popo tapped her shoulder.  
  
"I think you better get going back to Goku, I don't know how much longer he can hold out at half his strength." He said. Cheena nodded and closed her eyes. She put her fingers to her forehead and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, dominance over the battle was changing frequently. Goku dominated for a while, but was knocked down by Maylar soon after. Goku's clothes were torn and he was bleeding. Maylar locked his hands together and brought them over the back of Goku's head. The Sayian crashed to The Lookout floor. He stood up and looked at Maylar.  
  
"You won't win Maylar! So there's no point in fighting!" He yelled. All he got in response was an evil laugh. Maylar floated down and landed a few metres away from Goku.  
  
"I will win, do you know how I know that?" He asked. Goku shook his head, trying to buy time.  
  
"Because there's no one in this universe with enough power to stop me. The only reason you're alive now is because even I need to have some fun once in a while." Maylar said. A ki blast hit him in the back and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Well in that case, it's play time." Cheena said as she lowered her arm and took her fighting stance. Maylar looked back at Goku, he had disappeared. He growled and looked back at Cheena, who had also disappeared. She tapped him on his shoulder, he turned back around and she punched him in the face. He fell to the floor and got back up.  
  
Goku reappeared at the forest where Dende, Mr Popo, Risika, Miyuki, Gohan and Vegeta were. He sat on the floor to catch his breath. Dende walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"Hey Goku, you ok?" He asked. Goku nodded his head and wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to heal quick, Cheena will need my help." He replied. Dende nodded and motioned for him to lie down, which he did. Dende held his hands over Goku and started to heal him.  
  
Back at The Lookout, Cheena was dominating the fight. She was at full power and filled with vengeance. She didn't hold back as she punched, kicked and head-butted the snot out of Maylar, who wasn't given the chance to fight back, or even block. Cheena broke away and fired a ki blast at Maylar. He caught it and absorbed the energy just like he did with Goku's. Cheena didn't react to this. She had learnt that if you react to something unexpected on the battlefield, it gives your opponent a chance to attack. She fired a few more towards him. Maylar caught them all and absorbed every drop of energy. Cheena growled and flew towards him. She was about to kick him but he disappeared. He reappeared underneath her and grabbed her feet. He slung her to The Lookout floor. She smashed into the tiles, causing a deep crater. The impact shook The Lookout, one of the pillars fell, it was about to land on Cheena, but she blasted it and the pillar shattered into tiny pieces of rock. She shot back up at Maylar and delivered a few punches before Maylar fought back with a couple of punches of his own. They collided with Cheena's face. Blood flowed yet again from her nose and lip. She grabbed both his fists and turned SSJ2. Maylar raised his power a little more and pushed her back. Cheena flew back towards him and shoulder- barged him in the stomach.  
  
Chico appeared in the living room at Capsule Corps. She emptied the bag onto the floor, the Dragonballs rolled out onto the carpet. She put the bag back on her shoulders. She hadn't said a word to anyone, they all looked at her as she put her fingers to her forehead.  
  
"I'm having trouble with the fifth Dragonball, so I'll be longer than expected." She said before disappearing. They all sighed and went back to Baba's crystal ball.  
  
Dende fell backwards and lay on the floor he was breathing heavily and was exhausted. Goku sat up and examined himself.  
  
"Wow Dende! How come it didn't take so long this time?" He asked. Dende tried to get up but he struggled and Mr Popo helped him.  
  
"I tapped into my own energy so I could heal you quicker. I didn't think I'd need to use so much." He said. Goku nodded and stood up.  
  
"Thanks a lot Dende, I better get back and help Cheena." He said. He put his fingers to his forehead and was about to teleport when Miyuki and Risika ran up to him.  
  
"We can help Goku! C'mon please! We could be helpful and you can always wish us back!" Miyuki pleaded. Risika jumped up and down on the spot, nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah dad, please!" She said. Goku sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you can come, you can both fly and do ki blasts and you might be a good distraction." He said. Miyuki and Risika squealed with delight. Gohan and Vegeta walked up to them as well.  
  
"We want in on this fight too Kakarot." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded in agreement. Goku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I guess it's going to take all of us to beat him. Hold on tight!" He said. Everyone grabbed onto him, apart from Dende and Mr Popo. They disappeared and reappeared at Korin's Tower. They could hear the yells and crashes from the battle above. Korin stuck his head out of his doorway and smiled as he saw who was there. He stepped out and leant on his staff.  
  
"Hello Goku, what can I do for you? Let me guess, Sensu bean?" He asked. Goku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Please, just one. Cheena needs it." He said. Korin nodded and went into his room. He came back out with a small leather pouch with the bean inside. He tossed it at Goku, who caught it.  
  
"Thanks Korin, see ya!" He said as he disappeared again, along with the others. Korin shook his head as he turned to go back into his room.  
  
"Always in a rush, no time to talk." He said with a slight laugh.  
  
Cheena was holding her own against Maylar when Goku and the others appeared behind her in mid-air. She blasted Maylar to The Lookout floor and turned to face them. She flew over and hugged her dad.  
  
"Glad you could make it." She said. Goku said nothing, he handed her the bag with the Sensu bean inside. She opened it and ate the bean. Cheena felt her strength returning. Her wounds disappeared and she was totally revived.  
  
"Right! Lets go kick his ass!" She yelled. She turned and was about to fly down to Maylar when Goku put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Not like that Che, that's how he's been winning, because we keep running into the fights. We need to be strategic." He said. Cheena nodded and turned back around.  
  
"I'll keep him busy." Vegeta said. He turned SSJ2, flew down to Maylar and confronted him.  
  
"How can we beat him?" Risika asked. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and looked at Goku.  
  
"Don't look at me, I don't know!" He said. Risika rolled her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Some saver of the universe." She muttered. Miyuki nudged her in the ribs. She knew Goku heard her. Risika looked up at Goku and hung her head.  
  
"Sorry dad, I didn't mean it." She said. Goku smiled and ruffled her hair.  
  
"It's ok." He said. Just then, Vegeta flew past them, his clothes torn and bloody. He stopped himself just past the others. He flew towards them, he was panting and bleeding badly.  
  
"You ok Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm fine boy, just a few scratches." Vegeta snapped. Gohan sighed and looked back down at Maylar, who was charging a large ki beam.  
  
"Hey guys! Look out!" He yelled just as Maylar fired it. Vegeta stuck his hands out in front of him and fired a beam of his own.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled. It collided with Maylar's beam and kept it at bay.  
  
"I know! Guys, all of you fire you're most powerful beam at him, we'll fry his ass!" Goku yelled. He and Gohan turned SSJ2 and, along with Cheena, started to charge their blast.  
  
"Kame........" They started together. Miyuki and Risika started to charge their blasts.  
  
"Hame........" The three Sayians continued. Risika and Miyuki fired their beams. They hit Maylar's and pushed it back a little more. Vegeta continued to pump energy into his beam, as did Miyuki and Risika.  
  
"HA!" The three Sayians fired their Kamehameha waves. All six beams flowed into one another as they pushed Maylar's beam backwards. Maylar started to power up a little, his beam started to fight back. The Z Fighters growled as they pumped as much energy as they could into their beams. Cheena's aura turned red as she tapped into the powers given to her by the Power Pole. Goku screamed as he turned SSJ3. He pushed as much energy into the beam as he could. Maylar's beam was pushed right back to him. He let go of his beam and held the combined beam of all six fighters. Suddenly, Chico appeared in her SSJ3 form.  
  
"KamehameHA!" She yelled without saying anything else. Her beam added to the one the others already made. Maylar began to absorb the energy.  
  
"NO! He can't take all of it!" Cheena yelled. Her red aura flickered angrily as she fought to keep her power up. Risika smirked and stopped her beam.  
  
"Ri, what are you doing!? Fire you're beam!" Miyuki yelled. Risika smirked and glanced at Miyuki.  
  
"Dad said to use our most powerful attacks, so that's what I'm going to do." She said. Risika closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her head, clenching her fists apart from both index and middle fingers, a yellow circle formed around her, it got brighter and brighter as she concentrated the energy to her hands. A red ball materialised in front of her hands. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!" She screamed. She pushed her arms in front of her and the red ball took the form of a Chinese Dragon and skyrocketed towards Maylar. It merged with the other beams. Maylar caught that too. His feet sunk deep into the tiles and eventually the rock underneath. He began to absorb the energy from the beams. Sweat ran down his face as if it were raining. His muscles bulged, he screamed as his muscles tore and his skin ripped. Blood flowed everywhere. Every time a bit of skin ripped, a white light shone through the tear. Eventually, he was smothered in white light that shone from within him. There was a massive explosion that shook the entire planet. The Z Fighters covered their eyes as dust covered them. Tiny bits of rock hit them. When the dust settled, they unshielded their eyes and looked down at where The Lookout used to be. There was nothing, Korin's Tower stood below, but no Lookout. Vegeta looked for Maylar's ki.  
  
"Nothing." He whispered. Everyone turned to look at him in amazement.  
  
"What did you say?" Cheena asked quietly.  
  
"I can't sense his ki, he's gone. We beat him!" Vegeta yelled. Cheena screamed with delight as she hugged him.  
  
"That's the best bit of news yet!" She yelled. Vegeta pulled her off him and smirked.  
  
"Tell me the next time you're going to do that." He said. Cheena shook her head and hugged Miyuki, then Risika, then Chico, then Gohan and finally Goku.  
  
"Lets go home!" Goku said. They all held onto him and disappeared. They reappeared at Capsule Corps and were greeted by the others. They cheered and cried, screamed and yelled as they celebrated the defeat of Maylar.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I was going to put a cliffy at where Goku gives Cheena the Sensu bean. But then I figured you all kill me if I did, so I extended the chapter just for you. Note: This is not, I repeat NOT the last chapter. I will be adding more after this one.) 


	16. Between Two Worlds

A New Sayian  
Chapter 16: Between Two Worlds  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoy! This chapter will be set in the real world and the other world. I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Since I Haven't watched DBZ for absolutely AGES (and I'm talking at least two years), I'm not sure if it's H.F.I.L or H.F.E.L, So I'll be using the one that sounds right to me (H.F.E.L))  
  
Everyone screamed and cheered as Goku, Gohan, Cheena, Miyuki, Risika, Chico and Vegeta appeared at Capsule Corps. Dende and Mr Popo were there too. Chi- Chi ran over to Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. He set her down and hugged her back. Videl was in tears as she hugged Gohan, Pan ran over to Chico and Risika and they hugged each other, Bulma ran over to Vegeta. She was about to hug him when she realised that he wouldn't want a hug, being the Prince of Sayians and everything. He smiled and pulled her close to him, the two hugged, Bulma buried her face into his chest and cried. Cheena and Miyuki sat on the settee and waited for everyone to stop their celebration. Chi- Chi saw them on their own and walked over to them, she sat on the chair opposite them and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong guys? Why aren't you celebrating?" She asked. Cheena and Miyuki looked at each other, then at Chi-Chi.  
  
"We just don't think its right to celebrate without Piccolo, Goten and Trunks." Miyuki said. Cheena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah mom, how can we when our fiancé's and a friend are dead?" Cheena asked. Chi-Chi sighed and got up.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Where's Chico?" She asked, looking around.  
  
"I'm here mom." Chico said as she ran over.  
  
"Have you got all the Dragonballs?" She asked. Chico's eyes went wide as she laughed nervously and looked at Cheena and Miyuki.  
  
"Hehe.........um.......no?" She said quietly. Cheena and Miyuki went beetroot and stood up.  
  
"WHAT!? You better get those Dragonballs or so help us!" They said together. Everyone laughed as they realised that they said it just like twins. They sat down and glared at Chico. She put her hands behind her head and grinned the classic Son grin. Cheena and Miyuki growled at her and were about to get up before Chico went into her bag to get the Dragon Radar. She grinned even more and disappeared.  
  
"She better be quick, I don't know how much longer I can last without my Goten." Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena laughed and pushed her friend over.  
  
"Oh please! You two do nothing but argue anyway." She joked. Miyuki laughed and pushed her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Other World*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten and Trunks were sparring with each other. They had turned SSJ and were going at it relentlessly. They stopped for a break. They powered down to their normal state, sat on the grass and looked up to the clouds.  
  
"I wonder if they'll wish us back." Goten said. Trunks looked at him then back at the sky.  
  
"They will. I don't think Cheena and Miyuki would let them do anything else before we're back." He said. Goten laughed and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad King Yemma let us keep our bodies, I couldn't handle just being a little cloud thing." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, but like Goku said before. If you die trying to save the world or other people, you're classed as a hero, and hero's get to keep their bodies." Trunks explained. Goten grinned and stood up.  
  
"I'M A HERO!" He yelled while flexing his muscles. Trunk fell backwards laughing as he watched his friend make a fool of himself. Just then, Piccolo landed next to them.  
  
"Hey! Piccolo! Nice to see you man!" Goten said as he stopped flexing his muscles.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked before seeing the halo above Piccolo's head.  
  
"Don't tell me he got you too!" Goten said. Piccolo nodded and sat on the floor Indian-style.  
  
"Boys! Piccolo! They need you down at the H.F.E.L! Maylar's down there and he's causing havoc!" King Kai yelled. Without another word, they took off towards the H.F.E.L. As soon as they landed there, the destruction was clear to everyone. No one came to greet them and no one was to be seen. They flew around until they saw three bodies on the floor. They landed by them. Piccolo smirked at who it was.  
  
"Who are they Piccolo?" Goten asked.  
  
"The small one is Frieza, the big one's his father, King Cold. And the one with long hair is Radditz, Goku's brother." He replied. Goten and Trunks stared at the bodies with blank expressions. There was a large hole in Frieza's chest and the same in King Cold's and Radditz's.  
  
"Maylar must have done this." Piccolo said. Just then, Cell flew past them and smashed into a few boulders. He climbed out and flew back to where he came from. The three Z Fighters looked at each other and followed. They hid behind a few rocks and watched. Cell was fighting Maylar. Trunks looked around and saw another body not far from them.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked. Piccolo looked in the direction Trunks was pointing.  
  
"That's Nappa, Vegeta's former sidekick." He said plainly. There was a flash of light and an explosion. All that could be heard was Maylar's evil laugh.  
  
"Where's Buu? Shouldn't he be here?" Goten asked. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"No, he was reincarnated into Uub wasn't he?" He said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Goten replied.  
  
"We better go get him!" Trunks said as he turned SSJ. Goten did the same thing and all three of them flew over to where Maylar was standing victorious after defeating Cell.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Real World*~*~*~*~  
  
Chico appeared back at Capsule Corps with the last Dragonball in her hands. She gave it to Bulma and followed her outside. Bulma set it down with the rest and they began to glow.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant us our wishes!" She yelled. And sure enough, Shenron shot up out of the Dragonballs. (A/N: Ok, I'm not sure if what Bulma said is right, but I'm sure it's close.)  
  
"Wow, COOL!" Chico yelled as she stared at the Dragon. Chi-Chi put her hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Who awakens me from my slumber?" Shenron boomed.  
  
"I do mighty Shenron, I have a wish that I hope you can grant." Bulma replied.  
  
"State you're first wish." Shenron said.  
  
"I wish for all damage done by Maylar today to be restored!" She said. Shenron's eyes flashed red.  
  
"It is done. State you're second wish." Shenron bellowed. Bulma turned to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Other World*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Maylar! You wanna fight? Fight us!" Goten yelled. Maylar looked at them and smirked.  
  
"I'm all too happy too." He said. Trunks shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Cocky, even when you're dead." He said. Goten turned to him and jumped backwards.  
  
"Trunks, Piccolo! You........you're halos! They're gone!" He yelled.  
  
"Yours has gone too!" Trunks yelled back. The two demi Sayians jumped for joy, they knew they had been wished back. Piccolo looked at Maylar, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Trunks and Goten looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?" Trunks asked. Piccolo pointed over at Maylar, who was smirking more than ever. The two boys looked over at him.  
  
"WHAT!? NO!" They yelled. Maylar's halo had also disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Real World*~*~*~*~  
  
"State you're second wish!" Shenron boomed. He was getting annoyed with waiting.  
  
"Did Maylar kill anyone apart from Piccolo, Goten and Trunks?" Bulma asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"It took him a while to get to The Lookout, he might have killed a few civilians then." Goku said. Bulma nodded and looked back at Shenron.  
  
"Just to make sure. I wish for all people killed because of Maylar today be brought back to this world." She said. Shenron hesitated, but then his eyes flashed red.  
  
"It is done. State you're third wish." Shenron said. Bulma turned to the others and they shook their heads.  
  
"I can't think of a third one, hang on, I can. I wish for Piccolo, Goten and Trunks to be teleported here as soon as possible." She said. Shenron's eyes flashed red.  
  
"It is done. All three wishes have been granted, I will take my leave." With that he disappeared and the Dragonballs separated. Piccolo, Goten and Trunks appeared where the Dragonballs used to be. Cheena and Miyuki screamed with delight and ran over to them. They all hugged each other. Cheena looked up at Trunks, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you let Maylar kill you?" She asked. Trunks smirked and held her head to his chest.  
  
"Because it was the only way to get you to unleash you're hidden powers." He replied. Miyuki hugged Goten tighter than she ever hugged him before.  
  
"Don't ever do something as stupid as that again!" She yelled through tears. Cheena laughed as she looked over to them.  
  
"If he did that, he wouldn't be Goten!" She said. Miyuki laughed and Goten just glared at her.  
  
"Shut it Cheese-face!" He yelled.  
  
"Make me Goat-boy!" Cheena yelled back.  
  
"Can you stop fighting for one second!" Piccolo yelled. Everyone looked at him in silence.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
"Tell me, exactly what did you say when you wished us back?" Piccolo asked. Bulma stepped forward with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I said 'I wish for all damage done by Maylar today to be restored', 'I wish for all people killed because of Maylar today be brought back to this world' and 'I wish for Piccolo, Goten and Trunks to be teleported here as soon as possible.' Why? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"When you said you're first wish, you brought Maylar back as well." Goten said.  
  
"NO! All that! For nothing!" Cheena yelled.  
  
"How? He shouldn't have been brought back! He didn't kill himself!" Bulma screamed as she slumped to the floor in tears. Goku fell to the floor and slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to shake.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Chi-Chi asked as she knelt beside him.  
  
"Do you remember when we fired our blasts at him? He started to absorb the energy from them. Well, I think we gave him too much energy and he self- destructed, he could have just stopped the blasts, but his craving for power was too much and he just wanted it all. So technically yeah, he did kill himself." Goku said. Chi-Chi gasped and covered her mouth. Goku looked up at her, she was looking over him. He turned his head to see Maylar standing not too far away with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked.  
  
(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be the absolute last. It should be up very soon, depending on what else I'm doing.) 


	17. The End Of A Saga

A New Sayian  
Chapter 17: The End Of A Saga  
  
(A/N: *sniff* Well, this is it, *sniff* the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this so much. When I put up the first chapter, I wasn't sure if people would like it, and when it got to the twist, I thought you would all lose interest. But you didn't! ^_^ And I thank you all so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy! I do not own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its characters in any way. I do not own Cheena, Chico, Risika or Miyuki. But I DO own Maylar ^_^ Thanks to Risika for setting me straight on the whole H.F.E.L/H.F.I.L thing. I thought it was Home For Eternal Losers, but it's Home For Infinite Losers.)  
  
"Yeah! I missed beating on your face!" Cheena yelled as she took her fighting stance. The others did the same as they powered up. Goku, Cheena, Chico Gohan and Vegeta turned SSJ2 and Trunks and Goten turned SSJ. Maylar laughed as he watched them power up.  
  
"Not this again." He said. Cheena growled as she flew towards him. She pulled her fist back and threw a punch at his face. Maylar dodged it with ease. Cheena threw a few more punches and kicks. Maylar dodged them all without unfolding his arms or going SSJ. She broke off and threw a ki blast at him. Maylar disappeared and reappeared behind the others. They all turned and stared at him. Maylar just stood there with his arms folded, smirking at them.  
  
"What's he waiting for? He could easily wipe most of us out right now, so why isn't he attacking?" Vegeta asked as he eyed Maylar carefully, looking for any body language that may give away his next move. There was none. He stood as still as anything, it was as if he was made of stone. Goku powered up and charged at him. Maylar dodged his attacks too, this time he had to go SSJ. He disappeared and reappeared on the roof of Capsule Corps.  
  
"GET OFF MY HOUSE!" Bulma yelled at him. Without a response Maylar floated down off the roof and landed by the group.  
  
"What do you want? Attack us already!" Chico yelled. Maylar laughed and looked at her.  
  
"What? And waste my time after I came all the way back here? Not likely." Maylar replied. The Z Fighters looked at him in total confusion.  
  
"So if you're not here to fight us, why are you here?" Piccolo asked. Maylar smirked and looked at him.  
  
"Too many questions. Ok, I'll talk. The reason I haven't blasted you all into oblivion yet is because, I simply don't want to." He replied. Everyone fell to the ground as they heard what he just said. They shot back up and stared at Maylar.  
  
"Don't look at me as if I'm a freak." He said.  
  
"We wouldn't do that now would we?" Chico muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Maylar said as he glanced at her.  
  
"So you're a good guy now?" Miyuki asked. Maylar laughed loudly and shook his head.  
  
"No, but I'm not out to kill you either." He said.  
  
"So why? Why aren't you out to kill us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because, back in the other world, when the two boys and the Namek came looking for me, I saw a resilience that I could never wear down. I saw a quality you see in warriors. Then I realised that, that same quality lay in each one of you I fought, I just didn't realise it. To put it plainly, I just can't be bothered to fight you any more." He explained.  
  
"Ok, I can understand that. So why did you come back here? You could have gone anywhere else, but why here?" Goku asked as he walked closer to Maylar, who stood with his arms folded across his chest, staring at Goku.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not looking to join you're little group or anything. But I would like to at least know if I could live in peace without a bunch of half-Sayians, Nameks and humans trying to kill me." He replied. Goku smirked and nodded.  
  
"As long as you don't destroy anything or hurt anyone, we wont go looking for you." He said. Maylar smirked and nodded back.  
  
"So we're at peace with each other?" Goku asked. Maylar nodded.  
  
"I suppose." He replied.  
  
"Just like that, good old predictable Kakarot, make peace with anyone. Did you forget? He killed you're son, and tried to kill you and the runt! Not to mention Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. Goku sighed and turned to face him.  
  
"Let it go Vegeta, he's changed. If he hadn't, he would have killed me now while I had my back turned." He said. Maylar walked up beside him and smirked at Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta, just 'cause you couldn't kill me." He taunted. Vegeta growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"Ok, that's enough of that now you two!" Goku yelled as he stuck his arms up between Vegeta and Maylar.  
  
"When did you decide to stop killing people?" Bulma piped up, changing the subject. Everyone looked at her, then at Maylar.  
  
"When the two half-Sayians and the Namek turned up." He replied.  
  
"So if they hadn't gone to look for you, we would be dead right now?" Chi- Chi asked. Maylar smirked and nodded.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." He answered. Bulma and Chi-Chi fainted. Miyuki and Cheena caught them just before they hit the ground. Goku smirked as he turned to Trunks, Goten and Piccolo.  
  
"I guess we have you to thank for saving us and the world." He said. Piccolo grunted, Trunks smirked and Goten grinned at everyone.  
  
"Yeah! So that means more respect!" He yelled. The gang laughed and Cheena slapped him on the back.  
  
"Looks like you have to take dads place as the saviour of Earth. Dad, I think you have a nice training program for him don't you?" She asked as she looked at her father. He smirked and nodded. Goten's eyes widened as he looked at Goku, Cheena and finally at Trunks.  
  
"Hey! Whoa! He was in on it too! So was Piccolo! Why are you making me train?" He yelled as he pointed at Trunks and Piccolo. Piccolo smirked as he looked at him and then at Goku.  
  
"I'm up for it Goku, I could do with a bit of practice anyway." He said. Goten's mouth dropped and looked at Trunks.  
  
"There's no way you're dragging me into this! You can take credit for my actions! I don't care!" He yelled.  
  
"Coward." Goten muttered under his breath. Cheena glared at him and punched him in the arm.  
  
"You're calling him a coward? You're the one who wanted to save the planet, and now you're backing down! You're more of a coward than he is!" She yelled at him. Goten glared at her and then at Trunks, who was grinning at him. Cheena looked at Trunks and smirked.  
  
"I don't know what you're grinning about, you're doing the training program too." She said. Trunks' mouth hit the ground, Goten just laughed.  
  
"Yeah Trunks! Or are you chicken?" He taunted. He ran around the garden, with his hand under his arms, flapping and clucking like a chicken. Trunks growled and ran after him.  
  
"I'll show you who's chicken!" He yelled. Goten laughed as he dodged Trunks each time he lunged for him. Maylar shook his head and started to float a few inches off the ground. He floated towards Goku and stopped.  
  
"Well, I'll make my leave now. I can see why you're the protector of this planet, you're a pretty good fighter." He said. Goku smirked and stuck his hand out. Maylar accepted the gesture and shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself." Goku replied. Maylar smirked and started to float away.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm the best!" He said before flying away. Everyone watched him go. Goku smirked and looked back at the two demi-Sayians, who were still chasing each other. He went up to Chi-Chi and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Do you think we'll see him again?" She asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Maybe Chi-Chi, just maybe." He replied. Vegeta and Bulma walked up to them and watched Trunks and Goten fight in the dirt.  
  
"Good riddance to a bad Sayian." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma smirked at him and leant her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He wasn't so bad Vegeta, he did decide not to kill us after all." She said. Vegeta sighed and put his arm around her.  
  
"Maybe so, but I still don't like him." He mumbled. Bulma sighed and shook her head. Goku laughed and turned to the others. Maylar had disappeared out of sight and the others were watching Goten and Trunks fight. They were covered in dirt and mud. Chi-Chi noticed Goten's clothes and stormed over to him.  
  
"SON GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROLLING ABOUT IN THE MUD WITH YOURE NICE CLOTHES!!??" She yelled. Goten shot up off the floor and stood to attention while Chi-Chi glared at him. Trunks rolled around on the floor in laughter. Bulma growled and stood next to Chi-Chi.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE LAUGHING TRUNKS BREIFS! YOU CAN GET INSIDE AND GET CHANGED THIS MINUTE!" She yelled. Trunks jumped up and ran inside. Everyone fell about laughing as they watched him do as his mother instructed. Even Cheena was laughing.  
  
"Well, things are back to normal." Goku said to himself as he laughed along with the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Maylar landed on a mountain somewhere in the wilderness. He saw an entrance to a cave and walked inside. It was dark and quite cold, but that didn't bother him. He turned SSJ and his golden aura lit up the cave. It alerted a grizzly bear that was half-asleep at the back of the cave. It charged towards Maylar at full-speed, teeth bared and ready to tear him apart. Maylar gave a slight laugh and shot a ki blast at it. The beast fell lifelessly to the cave floor.  
  
"That'd be a nice snack." Maylar said to himself as he stepped over the bear.  
  
Several hours later, Maylar had made a fire and was cooking sections of the grizzly he killed. He thought back to when he fought Goku, then Vegeta and Cheena. And how pure-hearted they were. Even though they had the power to control the galaxy, and quite possibly, the universe, they didn't let it corrupt them, Maylar sort of, well, respected this. He took a piece of meat off the spit above the fire and made sure it was cooked enough, he took a bite out of the meat and began chewing it.  
  
* I'm not supposed to eat, but I feel more human now than Sayian. Must be an after-effect of being brought back from the dead I suppose. * He thought to himself as he swallowed the meat. He thought of how Vegeta used to be like him, wanting to destroy life and be, more or less, evil. But he had changed so much, he had a wife and two kids, friends, he had a nice life. Maylar gave a slight laugh at this and looked the meat over again.  
  
"Maybe there's a chance for me to change too." He said.  
  
(A/N: Hope the ending didn't suck too much! what am I saying? It was the suckiest thing ever! Total anti-climax! I'm going to miss updating this story. I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reviewing! It's meant so much to me. If a fic on the history of Maylar sounds good to you, let me know!) 


End file.
